Curiosity's Child
by sammix
Summary: Naruto gives in to his curiosity and messes up when he makes out with Sasuke. In short, he gets pregnant. Find out what will happen to his child and what the people's reaction will be, especially Sasuke. Part 1 finished. Part 2 added, but still updating
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hihi, I hope you like it…

**Disclaimer**: I… I… I do not own Naruto!!!! (runs away with precious diamond-like tears flowing from my eyes)

-----

Chapter 1: Curiosity

-Naruto's POV-

Once upon a time I went really, really curious of how it felt to be a girl even for a day. And so, I activated my Sexy no Jutsu. All day I went to the spa, hanged out in the mall flirting with some guys, and everything a girl would do. The last place I was planning to go to was the club. That night, I was dancing to my heart's desire without being cautious about me looking like gay while dancing, because, hell, I'm a girl right now. Anyway, every single boy wanted to dance with me, but, oh-man, I don't wanna dance with them! I'm still a boy inside you know, even with these two huge mountains I'm carrying on the outside. Man, was I so tired whole day with these mountains I'm carrying. Now, I understand how females feel.

Anyway, I spotted this certain raven-haired boy at the other side of the club by the counter where you order drinks. So, I snuck up to him, hoping that he doesn't recognize me by my disguise.

"Um, excuse me. I'll have what he's drinking." I said as I sat down beside him.

"Right away, ma'am." The bartender replied.

"Hi." I greeted him with a smile.

"Hn."

"Here's your order, ma'am."

"Thanks." I smiled at the bartender.

"Oh…" I noticed the blush on his face.

"Anyway, how's your day?" I asked the raven-haired boy beside me.

"…"

What the hell, Sasuke-teme. "Oh, you're the quiet type, ne?" I just played on a seductive smile to see if he falls.

"Shut up."

Oh, bloody hell! That's it! … … Wait… Hehe, I've got an idea… I gulped the red wine and asked for another one… and another one… and another one. So, I was already drunk, but I managed to keep my Sexy no Jutsu on. Well, I noticed that he was staring at me.

"What?" I managed to ask in a semi-drunk voice with a large grin plastered on my face.

"Oh, nothing." I also noticed that he was half-drunk by the blush on his face and some hiccups.

"Really, huh? Do you want to… you know what…" Hey, I was just joking there alright. I'm just playing to see if he rides with me.

-Sasuke's POV-

Oh, she looks like somebody… I don't quite remember, though. Wait… Is she asking me out? Well, maybe it won't hurt… Anyway, I'm a boy, so I don't lose anything from it. (**A/N:** Please remember that he's drunk)

"Sure." I said as I hung my arm onto her shoulder.

-Normal POV-

_What!! Is he sure?! Well, no turning back now… and anyway I'm a boy so maybe I won't get preggy… but, yuck… with Sasuke-teme!! Yuck, yuck, yuck!! Sheesh…_

"Let's go!" Naruto replied.

The next things that will happen tonight will be seriously censored… 

Next day…

"Ugh… My head…" Naruto hissed as he took hold of his head with his hands. "Oh, gosh, where am I?"

He rolled over the bed only to see a sleeping Sasuke beside him.

"WTF?!"

"Hn… What…" Sasuke murmured while eyes closed, irritated by the sudden noise.

_Oh, yeah, I was drunk last night with my Sexy no Jutsu on… and then… alright that totally freaks me out…_ Naruto thought.

"Hm?"

"Oh, nothing, honey…" Naruto faked a female voice knowing that his Sexy no Jutsu was already off.

He hoarsely grunted an 'okay' with his mouth closed.

_My golly, I gotta get outta here!_ Naruto thought. So, he stood up from the bed, grabbed his clothes, put it on, and rushed outside.

_Was that Naruto?_ Sasuke asked himself with one eye opened half-lidded. _The hell I care anyway… I'm going back to sleep…_

-Naruto's apartment-

_What the hell did I do…? Oh, how I wish I didn't do that… I wish I didn't give in to my curiosity…_ The same words repeated over and over in Naruto's mind like a broken record as he lay there on his bed.

"Hey, Naruto."

"WHA!!" Naruto jumped out of his bed. "H-How did you get in here, Sakura-chan?!"

"Well, you left the door open and I kept on knocking, but nobody's answering, so I just came in."

"Oh, I see." He sat down on his bed.

"Hm? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Want to go out to have some ramen?" Naruto asked Sakura. Well, because of Naruto's continuous bringing of Sakura to Ichiraku's, she came to like ramen.

"Sure!"

After a few weeks…

-Hokage's office-

'Tok, tok!' There came a knock.

"Come in." Tsunade answered.

The door creaked open and there popped a blonde.

"Hi, baa-chan!"

"Oh, it's you Naruto. What is it you want this time?"

"Nothing. Just dropping by to say hello." He smiled.

"Brat... You know I'm busy and I don't have time for nonsense." She said as she sipped some coffee.

"Yes, I know. I just want to make sure that you're not overworking yourself."

Tsunade just smiled at him. _Oh, how sweet._ "Thank-you."

Naruto grinned at her. Suddenly, he felt really dizzy and fell to his knees. Tsunade, being very protective of her 'younger brother', rushed over to him.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yah, I'm fine. Maybe I just got dizzy because of the smell of the coffee." He said as he stood up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" He grinned. He, then, waved goodbye and went out.

-Naruto's apartment-

"Mmm… The smell is so good… Spicy chicken ramen! Here I come!" He said as he gobbled up the ramen.

After eating all the ramen on the bowl, he felt a very uneasy feeling in his stomach. He, then, went to the C.R. and vomited the ramen out.

_Man, what's happening to me…_ Suddenly, he remembered his make-out-session with Sasuke while he was in his Sexy no Jutsu. _Wait… getting dizzy because of the coffee's smell… and… vomiting… Could it be…?_ Suddenly, he felt weak on his knees wondering if he's… you know.

So, he rushed to the nearest drug store to buy a pregnancy test.

-At the drug store-

"Oh, is it for your girlfriend?"

"Um…. Yah, it's for her…" He blushed.

"Hihi, here it is." She handed over the pregnancy test.

"Thanks."

-At Naruto's apartment-

_Okay… this is it… Please make it a negative sign…_ He peeked a little and snapped his eyes open. _Two perpendicular lines… no…it's… a… positive sign…_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Hey!! Thanks for all your reviews!! Here comes the second chapter!!!

**Disclaimer**: I… I… I do not own Naruto!!!! (runs away with precious diamond-like tears flowing from my eyes)

-----

Recap:

_Okay… this is it… Please make it a negative sign…_ He peeked a little and snapped his eyes open. _Two perpendicular lines… no…it's… a… positive sign…_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-----

Chapter 2: What to Do

"Yeah! I'm the first one to arrive!" Naruto grinned.

"Dobe, you think so?" Sasuke suddenly appeared from the shadows of the trees.

"Oh, Sasuke, ah…" Naruto blushed, remembering about what happened to them.

"Something caught your tongue?" Sasuke mocked in his ever stoic attitude.

"No, nothing…" Naruto replied.

"Hi, guys!!" A loud, yet sweet voice called.

They turned to see who's calling.

"Ah! Sakura-chan!!" Naruto answered in his overly-sweet voice that's only meant for the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Sasuke-kun!! How was your sleep last night?" Sakura, being scatterbrained over Naruto's greet and sweetness, went over to Sasuke.

"Sakura…" Naruto's eyes were filled with hurt-tears.

"Anyway, where's Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Doing his usual habit… being late…" Sasuke replied.

After an hour…

"Darn!! Where the hell is he?!" Sakura blurted out.

'Poof!'

"Sorry, guys! I'm late!" The silver-haired man grinned under his mask.

"For once in your life be on time!!" Sakura yelled.

"Hehe, sorry."

"So, what's today's mission?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, yeah, today's mission is ranked D. We will be looking for the cat of Mr. Inoue."

"What…?" Naruto and Sakura both asked.

"What are the details?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, it's a fat, white, furry cat with some black spots on its back."

"Alright." He said setting off.

"Sasuke-kun! Wait for us!!"

After a few hours…

Imagine the hottest day in a decade. Well, on that day, you would want to be in the coldest part of the earth, right? You would want to be work-free. You would want to be relaxing. Sadly, for three genins, they have a mission of searching for a missing cat. That would be pretty annoying, right?

"WHAT THE HELL!! WHERE'S THAT (censored) CAT!?!?" Naruto burst out.

"Naruto, keep your cool or else you're gonna scare the cat away!" Sakura shushed even though her inner-self was 10,000 miles deeper than Naruto's hell.

"Oh, I'm so tired!" He pouted as he sat on the ground.

"C'mon, Naruto, don't be lazy!" Sakura said as she tried to pull Naruto up. "Hey… that cat's fat, white, furry and has black spots on its back… … … IT'S THE CAT!!!"

Suddenly, Naruto jumped from his sitting position and started to chase the cat. Too bad the cat noticed it and ran really fast away from him.

"COME BACK HERE YOU (censored) CAT!!" Naruto yelled.

After several minutes…

_What the heck, doesn't that cat get tired?!_ Naruto thought. _And, hell, it's so hot I can feel the heat absorbing all my energy!_

Suddenly, Naruto felt really woozy and fainted. Good thing Sasuke was there to catch the cat and Naruto.

"Naruto… are you alright?" Sasuke asked with a slight trace of worry in his voice.

Then, Sakura and Kakashi came.

"Hey! Naruto! Naruto!!" Sakura shook him.

-At the hospital-

"How's Naruto?" Sakura asked Tsunade.

"He's better now. He fainted maybe because of the extreme temperature."

"Erm…" The blonde grunted.

"Naruto!" Sakura went by his side. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Oh, Sakura, yeah, I'm better now… Um, where's baa-chan?"

"I'm here, Naruto." Tsunade replied.

"Um… guys? May I please talk with Tsunade-baba for a moment in private?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thanks."

"So, Naruto, what do you want to talk about?" Tsunade asked.

"I… well… promise me first that you won't freak out and that you won't tell a soul."

"I promise."

"I… um… I'm pregnant…"

"You're… what… but how?"

"Well, it's a kind of a long story. Do you mind?"

"Sure, go on ahead."

"Okay, here it goes…" Naruto took a deep breath before continuing. "A few weeks ago, I activated my Sexy no Jutsu because I was kind of curious about how females feel just for a day. So, I went here, there, etc. And then the last place I went to was the club, there I saw Sasuke by the bar. Then, I drank a few bottles of red wine and got drunk. Sasuke, at that time, was already drunk, too. I asked him to make out with me, but I was just joking. To my surprise, he agreed. And so, we made out. That morning my Sexy no Jutsu was already off. Good thing Sasuke was still asleep so I was able to sneak out of the room. And then…"

"Then?" Tsunade asked.

"… And, then, yesterday I went to your office, and got a little dizzy with the smell of the coffee you were drinking. Then, when I got home I ate ramen, which is what I'm always eating, and then I vomited. That's when my suspicion aroused. So, I went to the nearest drug store to buy a pregnancy test, and I tested myself… And then… and then… it was a positive! I tried again and again, but I just got the same result!"

"Oh, kami… So, you mean Uchiha's the father?" Tsunade asked in disbelief.

Naruto nodded.

"But… how? I mean, I've never encountered something like this before. Look, you're a boy, and you don't have an ovary, neither do you have an umbilical cord that will connect you to your child. That can be pretty impossible!"

"Yeah, that's what I'm confused about…"

"Oh! I know! Maybe someone has placed a curse upon you!" Tsunade said with her eyes looking so scary.

"Oh, shut up. That's… impossible… maybe…"

" 'Maybe'? Haha, see! You're not even sure! Let's go see Mr. Mushi, the witch doctor!"

"Mr. Mushi? Oh, the mushroom-freak guy, right?"

"No, he's the mash-potato-freak guy."

"But you're the one who told me that he's the mushroom-freak guy."

"Oh, really? Well, anyway, he has many sidelines. So, let's go."

"Wait, I haven't agreed yet to your stupid idea!!"

-----

"Are you really sure?" Naruto whispered at Tsunade's ear while his eyes wandered around the place that looks like a cult's with lots of candles.

"Yeah… He's the number one witch doctor around Konoha even though it's only his part-time job. He even healed me last week when I was cursed with two humongous boils… one on every cheek…" Tsunade frowned at the memory.

"But you're the best medic-nin here in Konoha; of course, you'll get those boils out of your face."

"No! I tried every, single knowledge I had, but still it didn't work. He said that a certain white haired man with red marks on his face placed the curse upon me. I figured that it was Jiraiya. Thus, I asked him out, and he really did stutter. So, I beat the crap out of him."

_Oh… so that's why he's still in the hospital until now with bandages all over his body… Better not mess around with baa-chan…_ Naruto sweat-dropped.

"Hello, my guests… Oh! Hokage-sama! I didn't expect you to be here! Oh, and who might this boy be?" A man with shamanic clothes and a long white hair tied into a single bun behind his head approached.

"Hey, Mr. Mushi. This boy here is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hello, Mr. Mushi." Naruto greet with a weak, scared smile.

"So, what brings you here?" He asked as he sits down with them.

"Um… Naruto here has a serious problem which is very… top secret… We suspect he's pregnant, but he's a boy. Is a curse placed upon him?"

"Hm… first let me do my ritual." He stood up and started some strange, unknown dance accompanied by some giber-ish kind of language.

"I really think this is a bad idea…" Naruto whispered more to himself, but Tsunade heard him.

"Just be quiet and trust him!"

He continued the strange dance and the murmurings until, "HAH!"

"Hm? So, is there a curse?" Tsunade asked.

"Hm…" His eyes still closed.

"Mr. Mushi?" Naruto called.

"I see no curse upon you." He opened his eyes.

"But… how can it be? A curse is the only possible way that he can be pregnant!" Tsunade can't believe what he's hearing.

"Sorry, but that's all I can do. I can assure you that it's no curse, but just a natural thing."

"What!? So, you're saying that me being pregnant is just natural?!" Naruto snapped out.

"Exactly."

"Oh, c'mon, baa-chan, we must not be wasting our time in this stupid place." Naruto said as he stood up and started walking away. Tsunade followed after him, but was stopped by Mr. Mushi.

"Um, Hokage-sama, the talent fee, please."

"Oh, yeah, right." She said as she handed over cash and followed Naruto.

-----

"So, what are you planning now, Naruto?" Tsunade asked as they were walking.

"Actually, I don't have an idea… I don't want this! I regret giving in to my curiosity! I regret making out with Sasuke! I regret getting pregnant! I don't want them to see my belly going abnormally big! I don't want them to find out that I'm pregnant… especially Sasuke!"

There was silence…

"Aha! I have an idea!"

"Hm? What is it? Tell me!"

"It goes like this…" Tsunade whispered to Naruto her plan.

-----

"Yo, guys!" Kakashi appeared out of nowhere.

"You're two hours late, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura glared at him.

"Hehe, sorry." He sheepishly said.

"Where's Naruto? It's not his habit to be late like you." Sasuke said in his usual monotone voice.

"Um, actually, the Hokage sent him to an A ranked mission which will last for approximately 9 months… all by himself." The silver-haired man said, scratching the back of his head.

"WHAT!?"

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Well, this chapter is some kind of… I dunno… Just R&R thanks!! Anyway, welcome to the third chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I… I… I do not own Naruto!!!! (runs away with precious diamond-like tears flowing from my eyes)

-----

Recap:

"Where's Naruto? It's not his habit to be late like you." Sasuke said in his usual monotone voice.

"Um, actually, the Hokage sent him to an A ranked mission which will last for approximately 9 months… all by himself." The silver-haired man said, scratching the back of his head.

"WHAT!?"

-----

Chapter 3: Gone

-At Hokage's office-

"But why?! I mean, nine months?!" Sakura thumped her hand on the Hokage's desk, her temper lost.

"I already told you that the reason behind this mission is extremely top-secret and that Naruto's the only person who should know this reason." Tsunade replied, almost losing her temper as well.

"But it's also extremely dangerous for Naruto to go to an A ranked mission only with his **dumb** brain by his side! You should've asked us or, at least, Kakashi-sensei to accompany him!" She said, emphasizing the word 'dumb.'

"Do I have to repeat myself for the gazillionth time?" Tsunade said, more of a statement than a question.

"I agree with Sakura, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said as he went near the two quarrelling females, stopping by Sakura's side. Sasuke, still in his stoic attitude, was just leaning on the wall beside the door as if he doesn't care a thing.

"Look, I don't have time for this nonsense--"

"Nonsense? You're putting Naruto's life in danger!" Sasuke snapped from his indifference as he went near the desk. Kakashi and Sakura just stared at Sasuke as if they haven't seen him like that.

_Sasuke… if only you know that you're the reason…_ "Please, don't make it too hard for me! I also am distressed about this! To tell you the truth, Naruto's the one who wants this."

"But why?" Sakura asked almost in tears, knowing that Naruto's life is at stake.

"Sorry, but I really can't tell you why." She said as she bowed her head sadly.

"Guys, I think even the Hokage's burdened about this thing, and I also have realized that it's Naruto; nothing's gonna happen to him." Kakashi reassured them.

"But Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura whined.

"Aw, stop whining… you're gonna make me cry, too!" Kakashi joked, "Let's go. We still have some training to do."

Sasuke was the first one to leave the room, followed by a crying Sakura. Kakashi was the last one to depart, leaving a weak smile to the Hokage.

_Naruto… I… I'm sorry this is all I can do for you… _The Hokage fought her tears back, but to no avail, she just can't.

-At training grounds-

They were training as usual, but today only Sasuke and Sakura were sparring.

Sakura leapt into the air, head-first to the ground, and then threw a kunai at the tree on the west side of the training ground. She, then, flipped herself for her to land on the ground with her feet. Sasuke appeared to be strangely looking at her.

"Hey, I know that you're not that good at kunai-throwing, but to miss that far from me?" Sasuke snapped.

Sakura just looked at the tree with her eyes wide because of shock, and then her eyes became sad. "Sorry, I thought that was Naruto."

There was a long silence that's too deafening.

"Hey, guys, how long are you gonna stop and stare there?" Kakashi broke the silence while coming up near them, bringing his infamous orange book to his pocket.

"Kakashi-sensei… Naruto… I… I miss him already…" Sakura whined with her emerald green eyes sparkling extravagantly with tears.

"Haha, if Naruto was here he'd be laughing his ass off." Kakashi chuckled.

They both glared at him, leaving him shut at the moment.

"Sasuke, why don't we just continue sparring?" Sakura asked.

"Nah, I'm going home…" Sasuke replied.

"Hey!!" Sakura called. Sasuke stopped.

"I think--"

"I don't care what you think. So, just shut up." He, obviously, is in a bad mood.

"Hey, I have a right to my opinions! So, just listen to me!"

"You have a right to your opinions. I just don't want to hear them." He said coldly as he left.

"Sasuke!"

"Sakura, just let him be. I think he's in a bad mood right now." Kakashi said as he took his orange book from his pocket, and he started to read it.

-----

A few months later…

"Hm… I wonder where Kakashi-sensei is… He's so late…" Sakura murmured as she played on with the crystal-clear water of the lake with her feet while sitting.

"Hn."

"Hey, Sasuke-kun…" She called on the raven-haired boy who stood beside her.

"Hn?"

"Did you ever miss Naruto?"

"Hn."

"Was that a yes or a no?"

'Poof!' Kakashi appeared. "Yo!"

"Sigh… you're always late." Sakura puffed as she turned to glare at the silver-haired jounin.

"Sorry." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

Suddenly, the Rookie 9 appeared from the back of one of the houses.

The pale-yellow-haired girl instantly spotted the raven-haired boy. She rushed towards him, but was stopped by the pink-haired girl.

"Step aside, forehead."

"I won't, Ino-pig."

"Look, Sasuke-kun and I are meant for each other. So, just get outta my way!"

"Sasuke-kun and you are match made in hell."

"We're not. We're both wonderful!"

"Hey." Shikamaru interrupted.

"Sasuke? Yes. You? No. Know yourself. Don't accept your dog's admiration as conclusive evidence that you are wonderful."

"Well, at least I haven't fully developed one part of my body like you have; the wishbone."

"What have I ever wished for, huh?"

"Oi." Shikamaru interrupted again.

"For your forehead to be minimized!"

"Well, at least the best measurement of my honesty isn't the zero adjusted on my bathroom scale."

"Why you!?"

The two were already in their own fighting stance until…

"HEY!" Shikamaru snapped.

"WHAT?!" The two kunoichi were glaring at him. No… not just a glare… a death-glare.

"Oh, nothing. Just continue with what you're doing." He smiled with a sweat-drop.

Kakashi approached him.

"You know, there is nothing more annoying as to have two people talking while you're busy interrupting." He chuckled.

"Well, there is nothing scarier as to have two raging women death-glaring at you… So troublesome…" He sighed.

-----

-At a faraway land-

"Naruto!" An old, yet sweet voice rang through the small, old cottage which contained a very familiar scent.

"Oh, Tsukina-san, good thing you dropped by! I was getting lonely!" The blonde haired boy appeared from the room at the other end of the house while he laid his hand gently on his big belly which contained the 6-month baby.

"I brought you some fruits." The old mid-wife said as she laid the fruit basket on the dining table.

"Oh! Thank-you very much!" Naruto grinned.

"You're welcome. So, how's the baby?"

"Well, the baby's fine. At least, he or she's not moving that much today."

They both laughed heartily as they sat down at the familiar-scented couch.

-----

The ninth month…

-At Sakura's room-

Although Sakura's favorite color is pink, her room wasn't entirely pink. It has a blend of peach and white. Some cute stuffed-toys lay at the desk just across the room, a closet full of her usual red-Chinese-dress outfit, a window just above the pink and white bed in which you can see a backyard full of cherry blossom trees and a fish pond, a soft pink fluorescent light on the ceiling, a study desk beside the door, a box full of weapons underneath it, and a bookshelf just beside her study desk.

There on the edge of the bed sat the pink-haired kunoichi. She was staring at the picture that she held on her right hand. She, then, smiled, put the picture on the table beside her bed, stood up, and went to the calendar which hung on the closet.

She marked off a date and smiled. _Finally, the ninth month._

-At the faraway land-

Naruto was serving a cup of tea to Tsukina when suddenly, his tummy ached. He dropped the cup of tea and he dropped to his knees.

"Naruto! Naruto!! Are you alright?" Tsukina asked anxiously.

"My… tummy… it hurts…" He said in pain.

"It's your ninth month, so maybe the baby already wants to get out."

"You're a mid-wife, right? Please do something about it…"

"But… but… you're a boy, right? How could I do it if you don't have a… you know…?"

Naruto formed some hand seals and 'poof!' She became a girl.

"There…"

"Come over here on the couch!" She said as she led Naruto to the couch. He then lay down and the 'operation' began.

-----

"Push!" Tsukina said.

"Ahhh!!" He, or shall I say 'she,' screamed femininely as 'she' pushed harder.

"Ah! I can see the baby! Just a little more! Push!"

"Ahhhhhh!!!"

"Uwaaaah!!"

"Congratulations! It's a healthy baby girl!" She said as she cut off the belly with a pair of scissors, washed the baby gently with mild water, and wrapped her with a white cloth. She, then, went over to Naruto and handed over the baby to 'her.'

TBC

**A/N:** I'll be showing you the baby on the next chapter!!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Thank you for all your reviews!! Waaah ahahah anyway this is the fourth chapter!! Hope you like it!! XD

**Disclaimer**: I… I… I do not own Naruto!!!! (runs away with precious diamond-like tears flowing from my eyes)

-----

Recap:

"Push!" Tsukina said.

"Ahhh!!" He, or shall I say 'she,' screamed femininely as 'she' pushed harder.

"Ah! I can see the baby! Just a little more! Push!"

"Ahhhhhh!!!"

"Uwaaaah!!"

"Congratulations! It's a healthy baby girl!" She said as she cut off the belly with a pair of scissors, washed the baby gently with mild water, and wrapped her with a white cloth. She, then, went over to Naruto and handed over the baby to 'her.'

-----

Chapter 4: Naruto's Back

It was on a cold January-20th when a blond haired genin dressed in a black ninja suit came jumping over the snow-covered roofs of the houses of the Konoha village. He was holding carefully in his arms something that was swathed in a thick black cloth to keep it from getting cold.

He stopped by a small apartment, which looked like his, and opened it with a key that he got from his pocket.

He, then, unwrapped the little something and there came a cute little baby girl with her thumb being sucked by her mouth. She fell asleep while he was traveling.

"Kokishin, wait here while I get a heater." The blonde whispered as he gazed at the baby affectionately.

-----

Next day…

-At Hokage's office-

'Tok! Tok!' There came a knock.

"Come in." Tsunade replied.

The door squeaked open and there popped a blond haired boy with a baby that was wrapped in the usual thick cloth which he carefully cradled in his arms.

"N-Naruto!" Tsunade stuttered as she stood up abruptly.

"Uzumaki Naruto's back!" He grinned widely and brightly, contrasting the cold, dark weather outside the Hokage office window.

"Naruto! I'm glad you're back!" Tsunade rushed over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Baa-chan, you're crushing the baby!" He yelled.

"Oh, sorry! Oh, is that your baby? May I please carry it for a while?"

"Sure." He handed over the baby cautiously.

Tsunade peaked through the opening of the cloth where the baby's face was positioned.

"Aw… She's gorgeous…" She marveled at the beauty of the baby.

"Well, of course, who will she be inheriting those traits from?" Naruto said proudly as a soft pale blush crept unto his cheeks.

"Of course, she will be inheriting the traits of Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade chuckled.

"I was expecting the other answer!" Naruto pouted.

"Anyway, what's her name?"

"Kokishin… Uzumaki Kokishin." Naruto said proudly with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Kokishin?"

"Yeah, well, I got her out of my curiosity." (**A/N:** KokishinJapanese of 'curiosity')

"Oh, I see. Well, nice name. I thought you would come up of a name resembling of your favorite food—ramen."

-----

"Hey, guys!!" An ear-shattering call rang through the restaurant. Team 7(excluding Naruto and Sasuke), Team 10, Rookie 9, and Team Gai were there.

"What is it Ino?" Kiba asked irritated.

"Haven't you heard?! Naruto's back!!" Ino informed them between huffs.

"What… Naruto's… back…?" Sakura was speechless.

"Yes! Naruto's back! He's currently in his apartment, resting!" She said.

Sakura stood up hastily and dashed to Naruto's apartment. The other guys and gals just followed her.

'Ding, dong!' The doorbell rang.

_Oh, darn… just when I was trying to sleep…_ He thought as he lazily stood up from his bed.

"Yes?" Naruto asked as he opened the door.

"Naruto… you're… back…" Sakura said in tears.

"Sakura-chan…"

Sakura, then, hugged him tightly and Naruto hugged her back. After a few seconds, they broke the body contact.

"Why did you leave us all of a sudden?" Sakura asked, wiping her tears with her bear hands.

"Hehe, sorry, it was really urgent." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're back." She smiled warmly. Naruto, then, noticed the other guys and gals by Sakura's back who were smiling at him.

"Welcome back, Naruto." Ino said.

"W-Welcome back… Naruto-kun…" Hinata stammered in her usual weak voice.

"NARUTO'S BACK AND IT MEANS PARTY!!" Kiba said as he blew a party horn, his dog Akamaru agreeing with his master.

_Hehe, good thing I left the baby with baa-chan for a while or else I have to deal with their questions concerning the baby._

-----

-At Uchiha Estate-

The Uchiha Estate… the land of wonders… The gigantic silvery-blue gate has designs that resembled the cursed seal on Sasuke, two dragons on each end which has gems as their eyes, and a large Uchiha fan on the middle which is halved whenever the gate's opened. The gate leads to a large lake that reflects on the sun's rays as it ripples due to the gentle waves causing it to create a crystal-like sparkle. On the surrounding of the lake were about 20 old, giant cherry blossom trees. Beyond that lake was a small hill with another gate that resembled the previous gate, now only smaller. Beyond the gate was a colossal artificial fountain with two angels on top of it. Further, we meet a gargantuan mansion, which was supposed to be the main house, with other smaller houses that surrounded it. The place looks cold, lonely, and empty. There stood on the gigantic antique front door of the main house a pink-haired kunoichi.

She took hold of the door chime and rang it several times.

The door creaked open and there out of the dark appeared a raven-haired boy.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke noticed the extreme vigor, happiness, and bliss in the emerald green eyes.

"Hn."

"N-N-Naruto's b-back!!" Sakura stuttered because of extreme glee, tears of joy trekking down her cheeks.

Sasuke's hear skipped a bit and his mind became blank, then after a few seconds, he managed to speak.

"Where is he right now?" He asked in rush… no not asked… he demanded it.

"H-He's at his apartment right now." Sakura smiled.

Without thinking twice, he darted to Naruto's apartment, leaving the Sakura behind.

-At Naruto's apartment-

The door banged open and everybody in the apartment were gasping at it.

There stood a raven-haired boy followed by a pink-haired boy.

The raven-haired boy darted his eyes around the apartment, then he spotted the blond. He, then, rushed to the boy, grabbed his shoulders, and shook him harshly.

"What the hell happened!? Why did you just go out there on an A ranked mission without even telling us?! Have you ever even thought that we were so damned worried about you!?" Sasuke yelled in wide eyes because of anger.

Everyone was just gaping at him because of his sudden burst of anger.

_So, it was a yes._ Sakura chuckled.

-Flashback-

"Hey, Sasuke-kun…" She called on the raven-haired boy who stood beside her.

"Hn?"

"Did you ever miss Naruto?"

"Hn." _Hell, yeah._

"Was that a yes or a no?"

_Yes, yes, yes!_

-End of flashback-

"Hehe, sorry, Sasuke…" Naruto said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hn." He grunted as he drew back.

And so the party began…

-----

Next day…

-Hokage's office-

'Tok! Tok!' There came a knock.

"Come in." Tsunade said.

The door peeped open and there stood a blond.

"Baa-chan, where's my daughter?"

"Oh, she's right here." She said as she stood up with a baby in her arms.

"Yeah." He said as he got the baby from Tsunade's arms.

"Naruto, I think you should have lessons about how to take care of a baby first."

"Nah, I don't need that." Naruto grinned, then left.

-Naruto's apartment-

Naruto placed the baby on the bed, then suddenly, he smelled something…… not… nice…

So, he searched the whole apartment for something that should be causing the smell, but to no avail, he couldn't.

He then noticed the chuckling baby on the bed and wondered if she… pooped…

He, then, cautiously opened the diaper… and then… Voila! There appeared the source of the smell!

"Oh, my golly…" Naruto hissed.

-----

After 4 years…

Sasuke walked by the park towards the training ground.

He, then, noticed a little girl bullied by two boys as they took her big brown teddy bear and played with it. The girl was sobbing quietly as she stood there. Deep, innocent, cerulean eyes with tears welled up on it, smooth soft-to-the-touch skin with traces of dirt, long, raven-colored, bouncy hair that's tied into a high pony-tail, perfect thin and tall nose, rosy cheeks, sweet-looking soft supple lips, and perfectly stroked eyebrows… in short, she's perfect.

Even though he didn't usually cared for those kinds of scenes, he felt a strong urge to help the poor girl. So, he went near them and grabbed the teddy bear from the two bullies and death-glared at them. The two bullies chickened off and scrammed.

Sasuke stared at her as he handed over the teddy bear. Same hair color, same nose, same lips, same skin, same everything! It was as if he was looking right into himself, except for the facts that she's younger, has longer hair, a female, and that she has deep, innocent, cerulean eyes that resembled somebody else's.

"Ko-chan!" A familiar voice called.

"Daddy!" The sobbing girl rushed to the source of the voice.

"Daddy?" Sasuke whispered.

He carried the little girl in to his arms.

"What have I told you about separating from me? Ko-chan, Daddy was really worried about you…" He said as he hugged her tightly, and then gently wiped off her tears.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I won't do it again. Promise." She smiled.

"Oi, Naruto." Sasuke called.

Naruto noticed him and he went near the raven-haired boy.

"Your… daughter?" Sasuke asked.

"Um… yeah, her name is Kokishin." He smiled.

"Daddy, he's the one who helped me get back my teddy bear." Kokishin smiled at Sasuke.

"Thank-you, Sasuke," Naruto smiled, "So, I guess I'll just see you around later, then. Ja ne!" He said as waved and then walked away.

Kokishin smiled sweetly at Sasuke and said a goodbye.

TBC

-----

**A/N:** Thanks to **Unpredictable684** and **sasunaruforevah** for the idea for Kokishin. XD Hey, **elloshort**, sorry, I didn't know you were expecting a boy. Hehe, but hopefully I would be able to make it up to you. XD And also thank-you everybody for reading my fanfic!! You're da best!! Hehe, anyway, please R&R. XD Oh, and also, I drew a picture of Uzumaki Kokishin!! Just go to my profile and copy-paste to your address bar the url of Kokishin's picture!! Well, it's up to you if you wanna see it anyway... Hehe...

Thanks for your continuous support and rock on!! XD


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey, sorry about the time-skip where I didn't mention how Naruto hid the child without anybody noticing it! Haha. Oh, and also sorry for the previous short chapter! Hehe, I thought it was already long. XD Anyway, here's the 5th chapter and thank-you for all your reviews!! (I never imagined I will go farther than 3 chapters haha)

**Disclaimer**: I… I… I do not own Naruto!!!! (runs away with precious diamond-like tears flowing from my eyes)

-----

Recap:

"Your… daughter?" Sasuke asked.

"Um… yeah, her name is Kokishin." He smiled.

"Daddy, he's the one who helped me get back my teddy bear." Kokishin smiled at Sasuke.

"Thank-you, Sasuke," Naruto smiled, "So, I guess I'll just see you around later, then. Ja ne!" He said as waved and then walked away.

Kokishin smiled sweetly at Sasuke and said a goodbye.

-----

Chapter 5: Carousel

They met at Ichiraku's that night and sat down to order some ramen.

"So… how was your day?" Naruto broke the silence engulfing them.

"Hn."

"Are Sakura and you getting any better?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes." Naruto grinned.

"No." He said more of a rush.

"Oh?" Naruto confusedly looked at him.

"That girl… your daughter, Kokishin… Who's her mother?"

Ramen was served.

"Um… well… some girl I hit on the bar… She wanted me to keep Ko-chan."

"How did you manage to hide the baby from us?"

"Us? Haha, actually you're the only one who didn't know about it." Naruto chuckled after gobbling up a mouthful of ramen.

"What?" Sasuke flinched from the fact.

"Yeah, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Baa-chan, and everybody else helped me raise the child until about three, and then afterwards they let me do the rest of the job alone. I remember the time they first knew about it. They were, like, shocked to find that out. Then, they were cooing and giggling over the baby. They even were confused because the baby is so pretty unlike me, but they confirm the fact that she got my eyes." He smiled at the memory.

_I bet the girl's genes were so damn good that they overwhelmed Naruto's bad genes and that the baby came out to be pretty._ "But how come I'm the only one who didn't know about this?"

"Well, you've never dropped by to visit me and you were, like, so busy training." Naruto sipped on the ramen broth.

Sasuke remained silent, head bowed down and eyes covered with his bangs. Ayame, the waitress at Ichiraku's, could testify to the fact that he saw a glimpse of red behind those raven-colored bangs.

"So… got to go now. Ko-chan might be waiting for me now. It's getting late; you should also be going home now," He said as he placed some money on the table, "G'night!"

"Naruto." Sasuke called.

"Hm?" He turned to Sasuke.

"…"

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He replied in his usual cold, monotone voice while turning his head away from the blond, hiding the slight trace of something that seems to be the lightest shade of pink that crept on his pale cheeks.

"Oh… alright. Bye, then." Naruto said, confused.

-At Naruto's apartment-

"Ko-chan? Are you still awake?" Naruto called as he entered the apartment.

While passing through the small living room, he noticed a petite body lying on the sofa. He, then, went to the sofa and knelt down. He gently combed the hair of the petite body's owner with his fingers.

"Daddy, you're back." The owner of the petite body woke up.

"Sleep again, Ko-chan." He said as he looked at her with so much affection.

"Oookaay…" The girl replied as she went back to sleep.

After a while, Naruto carried the girl from the sofa and placed her on the only bed in the small apartment. He kissed the girl's forehead before lying down next to her.

-----

"Ohaaaayooooo, Saaakuuuraaa-chaaan!" Naruto greeted in his usual loud voice.

"Hey, Naruto," The pink-haired lass replied, "I heard the academy will be opening again the day after tomorrow. Have you enrolled Ko-chan?"

"Yeah, of course! How could I possibly let that thing pass? She's so excited about her first day at school!" Naruto beamed.

"Great! May I visit her now?" Sakura inquired.

"Sure, she's home right now." Naruto smiled.

-At Naruto's apartment-

"Ko-chan! Daddy's back!" Naruto called.

There was no reply.

"Ko-chan?" Naruto became a little worried. Sakura linked her arm with Naruto's because she's worried, too.

Still there was no reply.

"Ko-chan!!" Naruto called loudly and anxiously while unlinking his arm from Sakura's and rummaged throughout the apartment.

Then, he found Kokishin sitting on a chair by the table. She was doing something. Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"Ko-chan, why didn't you reply to Daddy's call?" Naruto asked.

She appeared to be busy doing something.

"Ko-chan?" He drew near unto Kokishin to peak on what she's doing.

Suddenly, Kokishin turned and presented unto Naruto a piece of paper.

"Daddy, I drew a picture of you, me, and Aunt Sakura!" She beamed.

Naruto gently took hold of the paper. It had childlike doodles on it, but to Naruto it was worth more than the world-known painting by Leonardo DaVinci—Monalissa.

"Thank you, Ko-chan." Naruto said.

"Aw, that's so sweet, honey!" Sakura glanced at the drawing, too.

"Really?" She grinned widely.

"Yeah." Naruto replied with a grin, too.

-----

Next day…

-At the park-

"Daddy, I'm so excited! Tomorrow's my first day at school!!" The raven-haired girl giggled, and then licked on the ice-cream she's holding.

"Yeah! You must be in your best behavior, alright?"

"Of, course, Daddy!" She answered.

"Okay, here's the deal. If you behave properly and got a high grade in your first test, I'll take you to the theme park." Naruto said as he stuck out his thumb in an 'ok' position.

"It's a deal!" Kokishin also jutted her thumb and pressed it against Naruto's.

-----

After a few weeks…

"Daddy! Daddy! Look!" Kokishin called.

"Hm? So, what does Ko-chan have here?" Naruto turned away from the dishes.

"I got a high score!! A 100 in our first test!" Kokishin proudly presented her test paper.

"Great! Okay, tomorrow, as promised, we'll be going to the theme park!" Naruto smiled at her.

"Hurray! We'll be going to the theme park tomorrow!!" She jumped in her happiness.

"Okay, why don't you change your clothes while Daddy will go back to washing the dishes?"

"Oookaay!"

-At the Hokage's office-

'Tok, tok!' There came a knock.

"Come in." Tsunade was expecting Naruto, but to her disappointment a raven-haired ANBU appeared.

"Oh, Uchiha, what brings you here?"

"We got a letter here that comes from an anonymous person."

"Really, what does it say?"

"It says that the horse will explode in its tenth turn."

"Hm… It seems like a threat…"

-----

Next day…

"Damn it! I can't decipher this damn sentence!" The Hokage blurted out, everybody flinching from the sudden out-burst except for a certain raven-haired ANBU.

Suddenly, they overheard two ANBUs talking outside the room.

"Hey, Ryu, you know after I finished my job for today, I'll be taking my daughter to the theme park. She really loves the carousel."

"Really? Me too."

Then, something came into Tsunade's mind.

_The carousel._ "Damn it!! The carousel!! It will explode in its tenth turn!! Uchiha, go to the theme park and tell the operator of the carousel to stop it!!" She commanded, and then Sasuke disappeared in a blink.

-At the theme park-

He waved happily at his daughter who's riding a horse on the carousel. Kokishin waved back to her father as happy as he did.

6…

7…

Suddenly, Naruto heard some arguments where the carousel is being operated. He saw the raven-haired boy yelling at the operators.

"Stop the carousel!"

"Why, sir?"

"The carousel will explode in its tenth turn!"

8…

9…

Naruto was back to his senses. He, then, went over to the operators and yelled some curses that even the devil would flee from. The operators quickly tried to stop the carousel, but it was too late…

A loud explosion was heard throughout the theme park.

Twenty children lay there on the remains of the carousel. Most badly hurt and some dead…

Naruto rushed to the now half-dead Kokishin. He bent down and hugger her tightly.

"Gomen nasai… gomen nasai, Ko-chan… I… I should've known better…" Naruto choked between sobs, tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Is Daddy crying?" Kokishin asked in her usual sweet innocent voice, but now slightly weak.

"Ko-chan… Ko-chan… Gomen nasai…"

"Don't worry, Daddy. Kokishin will… be… fine…" She closed her eyes in defeat.

"Ko-chan? Ko-chan! Ko-chan!! Honey, wake up! Don't leave Daddy! Ko-chan!!" He screamed in a trembling voice.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, I'm sorry… I was too late…"

"How could you say that about your own child?! It's still not too late! No! I wouldn't accept that!" He said in desperation without being aware of what he just said.

"My… own child?"

Then, what Naruto said registered in his mind.

_Oh, great… I spilled it…_

"Forget it…" He said as he walked away with Kokishin in his arms.

"Wait! Naruto! What did you mean?"

He stopped… "I said forget it." … and continued walking again.

-----

The sleeping raven-haired beauty fluttered her eyes open. Her eyes wandered across the white walled room. Her ears heard some machine beeping. She already knew where she is—the hospital.

She remembered what had happened at the theme park. Suddenly, she felt a hand locked with hers. She tilted her head to look whose hand it is. It's her daddy's.

Naruto felt the hand locked to his move.

He woke up.

"Ko-chan."

"Daddy, Ko-chan's fine now…"

Her voice was barely audible because of the oxygen mask she's wearing, but Naruto heard it because of his ninja ears… more fit, his father ears.

"No, Ko-chan! You still have to rest!" Naruto insisted.

"But Daddy…"

"After Ko-chan gains back her strength, Daddy will buy her anything she wants."

"Really?"

"Daddy promises Ko-chan." He smiled gently.

"Okay." She said as she went back to sleep.

_And Daddy promises, too, that he'll always protect Ko-chan…_ He said as he cried on Kokishin's hand.

TBC

-----

**A/N:** There! Haha, I hope you like this chapter!! Hehe, Sasuke's suspicion arouses!! I hope it's not too short!! Well, anyway, please R&R!!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Sorry for the last chapter… it was… not… haha… nevermind! Anyway this is the sixth chapter!! I'm still wondering what chapter will I end this fanfiction!!! But I hope you'll still read it!! Hehe, please R&R!!

**Disclaimer**: I… I… I do not own Naruto!!!! (runs away with precious diamond-like tears flowing from my eyes)

-----

Recap:

"After Ko-chan gains back her strength, Daddy will buy her anything she wants."

"Really?"

"Daddy promises Ko-chan." He smiled gently.

"Okay." She said as she went back to sleep.

_And Daddy promises, too, that he'll always protect Ko-chan…_ He said as he cried on Kokishin's hand.

-----

Chapter 6: Revenge

It was snowing outside the lonely apartment. A blond-haired ninja was lying on the couch, staring off into space as if he was possessed.

No childish whimpers…

No crying, 'Daddy, I want ice-cream.'…

No scattered dolls here and there….

No crayons and papers to clean up…

No asking of bathing at the middle of the night…

No asking of fixing the hair…

No messy milk kisses…

No bedtime stories…

No hugs…

No laughter…

In short, no everything and it's driving Naruto crazy.

-Flashback-

"Hey, Naruto, I think you should get rest. You've been awake for the past 48 hours. Don't worry; I'll take care of Ko-chan." Sakura said.

Naruto gazed at her with his tired, possessed-like eyes. Sakura flinched from the stare. Slowly, Naruto stood up and went out of the room. He whispered something to Sakura.

"Please take good care of Ko-chan."

-End of Flashback-

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. He stood up lazily and opened the door. It was a random jounin who was wearing a forest-green bandana, matching his vest.

"Uzumaki-san, the Hokage wants to see you." He informed.

"Thanks." And he disappeared in a flash.

-At the Hokage's office-

'Tok, tok!'

"Come in, Naruto."

The door squeaked open and there stood a corpse-like Naruto—his eyes dim, hair messy, eye-bags deep, and face pale. Tsunade's heart sank at the sight of his so-called younger brother.

"Have a seat."

"Why did you call for me?" He asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Well…" She stood up and stopped by the window, gazing unto Konoha.

"'Well' what?"

"… I know you're tired right now, but you ought to know it…"

"What is it?" He grew impatient.

"… I know now who put the bomb on the carousel."

"What?!" He burst as he stood up abruptly.

"Akatsuki."

Naruto planned to go out of the room, but as he grabbed the knob of the door, he was stopped by Tsunade.

"Naruto, Akatsuki members are stronger than you think they are. If you attack them, alone or even with an ANBU squad, you'll find yourself dead."

"I know."

-----

The loud, boisterous laugh boomed throughout the whole bar. The source of the laugh was surrounded by beautiful women. He was drunk.

The blond haired ninja approached the white-haired sannin.

"Oh, Naruto, what brings you here?" He smirked.

"You have tracked the Akatsuki's hideout, right?"

Jiraiya's face altered into a serious face. He leaned forward and rubbed his chin.

"Ladies, I'll be back in a minute. Naruto, why don't we talk outside?"

Naruto nodded and they left the bar.

"What are you up to asking about Akatsuki?"

"I won't be beating around the bush so I'll be straightforward to what I'll have to say."

"Hm?"

"I've been informed that Akatsuki's behind the bombing of the carousel my daughter's riding on three days ago."

"So?"

"I want their whereabouts so I thought you know about it."

"Naruto, you're not planning on avenging your daughter, right?"

"What if I'm planning to?"

"Are you crazy!? Akatsuki's a notorious, deadly group! All class-S criminals! If you fight them, you'll find yourself meeting your maker!"

"…" Naruto kept silent and held on a folder, showing it to Jiraiya.

"What's that?"

"This folder here is a documentary I've made a few months back about girls with matching 'pictures' and 'video tapes.' It's extremely top-secret."

"Oh, so you're planning on bribing me with that? Well, guess what, I won't fall for your trap."

"Oh, really?" He teased.

"Really."

There was a long silence until…

"Jiraiya, please…"

"Naruto…"

"I won't let anybody hurt my daughter and just get away with it!! Please tell me where they are!"

"..."

"…"

"Alright, Alright, I give up! Their hideout is a cave behind the nearest waterfall to Konoha."

"Huh? You mean the place where you spy girls all the time?"

"Baka! It's the cave I'm spying! Not the girls!! … well, sometimes I do spy them…"

"Haha, thanks for the information!" He said as he walked away.

"Hey, Naruto!"

"Huh?" He stopped.

"Um… may I please have the folder?"

"Oh, sure!" He handed over the item of hentai.

"Thanks! And, oh, remember that I warned you!"

"Alright!" He vanished into a smoke with a big grin plastered on his face.

Jiraiya slowly opened the folder with an evil smirk on his face. Then…

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He dropped the folder on the ground… It's empty… Poor Jiraiya…

-----

-At the Hokage's office-

"Jiraiya, I haven't seen Naruto this afternoon… Have you, by any chance, seen him?" Tsunade said as she spied the ashen-haired man from the corner of her eyes.

"Um… no… no I haven't seen him." His lie was obvious.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Aw, c'mon stop lying! You told him where Akatsuki is, right?!"

"Um… yeah… I'm sorry; he's just too desperate…"

"BAKA!!! Why did you do that!! The chance of him being killed is 99 percent!!" Tsunade burst out as she stood abruptly from her chair.

"I'm sorry…"

"Saying sorry won't bring him back to life if he ever gets killed!!" She grabs hold of the microphone and speaks. "Calling Uchiha Sasuke! Please proceed to my office! Again, calling Uchiha Sasuke, it's an emergency; please proceed to my office ASAP!"

Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Please come in, Uchiha."

The door opened and Uchiha went in.

"What is it?"

"It's Naruto. He's gone off to the Akatsuki hideout to avenge his daughter. Go follow and save him! Get an ANBU squad to accompany you!"

"Hn." Then he vanished into a smoke.

"Jiraiya, if something bad happens to Naruto, I won't forgive you!"

"…"

-----

_So, this must be the cave…_ He thought as he stood behind the waterfall and in front of a small cave. He entered it and found out that the cave was enormous on the inside.

"Akatsuki! I know that you're the one who put the bomb on the carousel! Show yourself!" His loud voice echoed throughout the cavernous cave.

"Naruto, it's nice to see you here." A low, monotone voice from behind Naruto sent shiver down his spine.

Naruto turned to see Itachi.

"You… you bastard! Why did you do that?!"

"To get the nine-tailed demon fox." He answered plainly.

"So, you planned it all along, huh?"

"Well, yeah. Judging by your reckless attitude, we knew that you would come here right away after acknowledging that we're the one who harmed your daughter." A "creature" appeared—Kisame.

"(censored) you!!" He formed the hand seals of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, and there appeared three other Naruto.

"2 class-S criminals against a stupid ninja… I guess that's just not fair." A raven-haired man appeared from the outside with some other ninjas with him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto was surprised.

"Hey, little brother." Itachi called.

"Stop calling me 'little brother'!" He formed the Chidori and attacked him. Itachi easily dodged the attack and grabbed Sasuke by his right wrist.

"Why, little brother?" Itachi teased and smirked.

"Shut up!" Sasuke drew his ANBU sword with his free left hand and swung it towards the older man. Itachi, being more experienced, just caught the sword with his two fingers, pushed Sasuke chest-first on the floor, and sat on his back with Sasuke's arm twisted on his back to keep him from moving.

"Stupid ANBU ninjas." Kisame hissed as he fended off the attacking ninjas. "Itachi, don't hurt your little brother too much."

"Huh?" Naruto turned from attacking Kisame and saw Sasuke being sat on by his brother.

"Yes, I know." Itachi replied.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto called, and then looked at Itachi.

"Naruto, don't look at his eyes!!" Sasuke warned, but too late now… Naruto was trapped into the illusion of Itachi's powerful Mangekyou Sharingan.

The illusion caused Naruto's heart to constrict and he had a hard time breathing. He pulled a kunai from his weapon pouch and slashed himself several times with it.

"Naruto!!!!" Sasuke called.

"Call for back up." ANBU officer-1 said.

"Okay." ANBU officer-2 replied and vanished into a smoke.

Naruto lifted up the kunai into the air into a thrust-myself-position.

"(censored) you, Itachi!!" Sasuke cursed as he struggled below Itachi.

-At the Hokage's office-

'Tok, tok!' Then the door opened.

"Hokage-sama we need back-up, we're in a bad shape. Uchiha-san is unable to move and Uzumaki-san is under Uchiha Itachi's Sharingan."

"What!!" Tsunade burst.

-Back at the cave-

"Naruto!!! Noooo!!!" Sasuke called.

Jiraiya with some other ANBU officers came, and they tried to stop Naruto… but it was already too late now…

"NARUTO!!!!!" Sasuke's Sharingan activated.

Naruto now lay there with lots of wounds and a kunai stabbed deeply onto his stomach.

"Itachi! Retreat! There's too many of them!" Kisame said and they vanished into a smoke.

"Naruto! Naruto!!" Sasuke stood up and rushed unto Naruto's side, the Sharingan disappearing.

"Let's go back to Konoha immediately!" Jiraiya said.

-----

-At the hospital-

'Tok, tok'

"Come in." Sakura answered.

The door creaked open and there appeared a raven-haired boy with a slight depressed and pissed off look.

"Did anything happen, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura smiled at him.

"Naruto." He replied as he avoided the gaze of the pink-haired medic-nin.

"Why?" Sakura felt her heart was squeezed for a second and then started beating faster.

"He… He went to the Akatsuki hideout to avenge his daughter… and then…" He paused.

"And then?" Sakura bit her lips and tears started welling up her eyes.

"He's in a bad shape right now… His heart rate dropped with every hour. Tsunade said that the percentage of him surviving is only about 20. He's in the next room."

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arms and started shaking him angrily.

"Idiot!!! Why didn't you stop him!??!" Sakura yelled in tears.

Sasuke could only gape at her because it was his first time to be treated like that, especially by Sakura. And to make things more unbelievable, she called him an idiot.

Suddenly, the faint beeping of the blood pressure monitor that's connected to Kokishin turned into loud, wild beeps, alarming Sasuke and Sakura.

They rushed to her side and started wondering what's happening to her.

All of a sudden, her eyes snapped open which startled Sakura and Sasuke. Then, the once cerulean-blue, shocked eyes turned into bloody, fuming red ones with one comma-like figure rotating about the pupil on each eye fast and furiously, which surprised them even more.

"Isn't that… the Sharingan?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"…"

Then, Kokishin removed her oxygen mask and the tubes connected to her as she stood up.

"Ko-chan! What are you doing?!" Sakura cried as they tried to stop her.

"Let me be with my daddy!" She glared at them with her Sharingan-like eyes.

Sasuke and Sakura flinched from the glare and followed her to the next room where her daddy lay.

-At the next room-

"Daddy…" She cried by her daddy's side on the chair as Sasuke and Sakura peeked from the small opening of the door.

"Daddy… don't leave Ko-chan alone… or else Ko-chan will be lonely…" She uttered in between sobs as she buried her head unto her father's side. "… Daddy promised Ko-chan that Daddy will buy everything Ko-chan wants when Ko-chan gets well, right?"

Sakura could only weep quietly as she heard Ko-chan's words.

"Daddy… Ko-chan promises to be a good girl…"

Suddenly, the faded beep of the blood pressure monitor turned into a loud continuous, non-stopping sound.

TBC

-----

**A/N:** Hm… to kill Naruto or not to kill Naruto… I'm still making a hard decision here, guys, hahaha!! Anyway, please R&R!! Arigato and ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** To **Guess who**, I'm sorry. My story doesn't fit your uberly **vain** standard. If my story sucks, then don't read it anyway. You're just wasting your time on my "**poorly-written**" fic. And yes, I read my fics before posting them; it's just that my **inferior mentality** doesn't register the fact that my fic is too bad to suit your likings. In short, **just read another fic**. And also, thanks for your criticism. It really motivated me a lot to improve my writing.

To my other readers, thank you for all your reviews!! Criticism will be welcomed!

**Disclaimer**: I… I… I do not own Naruto!!!! (runs away with precious diamond-like tears flowing from my eyes)

-----

Recap:

"Daddy…" She cried by her daddy's side on the chair as Sasuke and Sakura peeked from the small opening of the door.

"Daddy… don't leave Ko-chan alone… or else Ko-chan will be lonely…" She uttered in between sobs as she buried her head unto her father's side. "… Daddy promised Ko-chan that Daddy will buy everything Ko-chan wants when Ko-chan gets well, right?"

Sakura could only weep quietly as she heard Ko-chan's words.

"Daddy… Ko-chan promises to be a good girl…"

Unexpectedly, the faded beep of the blood pressure monitor turned into a loud continuous sound.

-----

Chapter 7: The Departure and Confusion

Sakura rushed in while Sasuke called the medic-nins.

"Naruto!! Naruto!!" Sakura called in a shaky voice.

The medic-nins and Sasuke entered the room.

"Sasuke! Get Ko-chan out of the room!" Sakura commanded.

He obeyed quickly and led Kokishin unto the seat outside the room.

"Uncle Sasuke, what's happening to Daddy?" She innocently asked with tears streaming down her eyes. "Daddy will be okay, right?"

Even branded to be clever and genius, Sasuke couldn't find the right answer for the little girl's simple, innocent question, but instead, hugged her tightly. He could feel the cloth of the chest-part of his shirt soak with the tears of Kokishin.

Then, Tsunade appeared and asked Sasuke what happened. After hearing the answer, she rushed into the room.

After a few minutes, the noise emerging out of the room stopped. Sasuke dreaded the silence overwhelming the area. Then, there was a shrill bawl from Sakura.

Sasuke felt his heart and world stop, a lump forming on his throat. His mind didn't want to register the meaning behind Sakura's cry.

"No… this can't be happening…" Sasuke left Kokishin on the chair and started walking with an I-don't-believe-it face towards the door where there were medic-nins leaving the room.

He entered the room and there appeared a crying Tsunade and Sakura beside a corpse that lay on the bed with a white cloth covering his whole body.

"Why did this happen to him? He was so kind even though he was a loud-mouth, clumsy prankster!" Sakura cried at Tsunade.

"Don't you dare talk about him again in the past tense!" He glared at Sakura, and then walked over to Naruto.

He removed the white cloth and started to shake and slap him.

"Naruto! Naruto!! Dobe, wake up!"

Tsunade walked over to Sasuke and put an encouraging hand on his shoulder. Sasuke turned to look at him.

"Tsunade-sama, why won't he wake up?" He asked as if he doesn't know what had happened.

The Godaime just shook her head slowly and sadly.

"He's gone." She said softly.

"Gone? But he's still here!" He said with a nervous smile publicized on his face.

"Sasuke--"

"Sakura, please wake Naruto up!" He directed his attention towards the pink-haired kunoichi.

"But Sasuke… Naruto's gone… He left us already…" Sakura tried to smile, but tears still trickles down her cheeks.

Then, Kokishin comes and climbs up the chair beside Naruto.

"Daddy, wake up! Ko-chan's strong now! Remember your promise! Daddy will buy everything Ko-chan wants!" She said sweetly with a smile on her face.

They were silenced by Ko-chan's happiness. Nobody dared make the sweet, little, innocent girl cry.

"Ugh… Ko-chan, why don't Aunt Sakura and I buy you an ice-cream? C'mon, let's go!" Tsunade managed to fake a smile.

"Hurray!! Ice-cream!! Daddy, wait here, okay? Ko-chan will be back after we eat ice-cream! Let's go!" She turned to them and they were off, leaving Sasuke there alone.

_Naruto… why did you have to leave us…? Wasn't I good enough to make you live…?_

Then, for once after a decade, a tear trickled down the Uchiha Sasuke's cheek.

_Why?_

-----

At the day of burial…

Everyone was in black. The rain is pouring down continuously as if the heavens were crying for the golden-haired shinobi that lay on the coffin.

"He was a loud-mouth, clumsy, obnoxious, crazy, funny, kind-hearted, happy little kid." The Hokage spoke to the crowd with tears escaping from her eyes.

The raven-haired ninja stood there by the coffin. He, still, didn't believe the fact that the dobe is already gone. He could hear Kokishin talking to Sakura.

"Aunt Sakura, where is Daddy?" She innocently asked.

"Um… He went to a far-away land." Sakura answered hesitantly with her voice croaky from crying out throughout the past days. _He has gone to the other life, sweetie._

"When will Daddy come back?"

"I don't know." She tried to stop her tears from flowing. _Sorry, he will never come back again._

"Ko-chan misses Daddy already. Does Aunt Sakura miss Daddy already?"

"Yes." _I'll miss him forever._

At the end of the day, everybody left already. A lot are crying, while some are smiling and thanking for a life that had touched theirs. Only one person was left there—Uchiha Sasuke.

The rain was still pouring. It seems like it would flow from the heavens endlessly for the raven-haired teenager.

_He was always so obnoxious and loud-mouth…_

/Flashback/

"Oi, Sasuke-teme, someday, I'll be a lot stronger than you are!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke with his index finger.

"Dobe." He said indifferently as he turned and walked away.

"Why, you! Come back here!"

/End of flashback/

_He was always so clumsy…_

/Flashback/

Sasuke caught the needles that Haku threw for Naruto.

"You saved me?" Naruto asked.

"How should I know…?" Sasuke said as he fell. "Idiot."

/End of flashback/

_He was always so happy…_

/Flashback/

"Sasuke, let's eat ramen! I'm so hungry!" Naruto whined.

"Hn."

"Please?" Naruto begged with puppy eyes.

"Alright, alright…" He replied in defeat.

"Hurray!! Sasuke and I will be eating ramen!!" Naruto happily skipped.

/End of flashback/

_He was always so funny…_

/Flashback/

"Sasuke…" He called, his eyes covered with his bangs.

"Hn?" Sasuke turned.

"I… My tummy hurts… need to go… to the… restroom." He said with a blush on his face. "Where's… the… C.R.?"

"At the end of the hall." He tried to refrain himself from laughing.

/End of flashback/

_He was always so kind-hearted…_

/Flashback/

"Sasuke, we'll be friends forever, right?" Naruto asked as he stirred the water with his feet.

"Hn?" Sasuke turned his head to Naruto in confusion.

"We'll be, right?"

"Yeah."

"I promise; I'll protect you… because you're my friend."

/End of flashback/

He looked up unto the dark sky and sighed. _We'll be friends… forever…_

-----

-At Sakura's house-

"Ko-chan, you'll be staying at my house for the meantime, alright?" Sakura smiled weakly, still remembering the tragedy.

"Okay." She smiled back happily.

-----

A few days later…

Sakura and Sasuke met at Ichiraku's. They were gonna settle something really confusing. It's about Ko-chan having Sharingan-like eyes.

"So, what do you think? Those are Sharingan, right?"

"I think so."

"Do you think Ko-chan's mother is an Uchiha?"

"That's pretty impossible. My brother and I are the only Uchiha survivors since he massacred them."

"Hm… Then what about her eyes? You can't possibly made out with a girl, right?" Sakura smiled nervously.

"Hn. And about her eyes, when they were not Sharingan-like, they were Naruto's eyes."

"Yes, but other than that, everything is Uchiha-like."

Suddenly, a random person went up to them.

"Haruno-san! Ko-chan's having a fight on the playground!" The man said.

"What?!" Sakura burst and they scampered to the said playground.

When they were scurrying towards there, they felt a really strong chakra. They were alarmed by this. Then, when they arrived, they saw Kokishin engulfed by a red fox-figured chakra. There were two boys in front of her who dreaded so much that they cannot move a foot to run.

"What the…" Sakura gaped.

"What happened here?" Sasuke asked the boy beside him.

"Those two boys were bullying her about her father being dead. She said that her father just went to a far-away land, so they made fun of her."

_See, Naruto. You really shouldn't have left us._ He thought.

Everybody was sore afraid to approach the little girl. And yes, including Sasuke.

"Who's gonna save her?!" Sakura yelled.

"I will."

TBC

-----

**A/N:** Hey, I'm sorry it didn't turned out how you wanted it to be!! I'm just planning a bigger twist for the story, so please continue reading!! Waaaaah!! Anyway please R&R, and also, criticisms like **Guess who**'s (or even worse) will be welcomed:D Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I hope you'll like this chapter… it's… haha, anyway, a character from the past will be introduced again in this chapter!! Haha, you wait and see who it is!! (snickers) By the way thank you for all your reviews!! Sigh… I wonder what chapter will I be ending this fanfic…

**Disclaimer**: I… I… I do not own Naruto!!!! (runs away with precious diamond-like tears flowing from my eyes)

-----

Recap:

Everybody was sore afraid to approach the little girl. And yes, including Sasuke.

"Who's gonna save her?!" Sakura yelled.

"I will."

-----

Chapter 8: Hitomi

They stared at the unidentified raven-haired teenager as she walked towards the uncontrolled little girl. She smirked and then her eyes turned into Sharingan-like. Three commas appeared on each eye, swirling around the pupil.

Kokishin turned to the unidentified ninja. Sharingan met Sharingan. The unidentified ninja simply stared at Kokishin and entrapped her into the illusions of her Sharingan.

Kokishin suddenly fainted and the unidentified ninja caught her.

"Still a beginner." She smirked.

Meanwhile, the Hokage appeared and witnessed the event. She was so surprised to see another Sharingan-user other than Sasuke, Itachi, and Kokishin.

The unidentified ninja walked towards the crowd and handed over the fainted girl to Sakura.

"Miss, I need to talk to you. Please come with me to my office." Tsunade said.

The ninja nodded and they were off to the Hokage's office.

-At the Hokage's office-

"Please take a sit." Tsunade said as she closed the door.

The unidentified ninja sat down on the couch with her arms crossed on her chest.

Tsunade also sat down by her desk and observed the unidentified ninja.

"So, what do you want from me?" The ninja asked.

"That was the Sharingan, right?" Tsunade asked in return.

"Yes. So?"

"I need your help."

"For what?"

"There's this kid that's so attached to me. I promised him that I would never let his little secret spill."

"Hm?"

"Two ninjas, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, are suspicious about the kid's child, the one you saved a while ago."

"Ah… So, that boy is Uchiha Sasuke…" The unidentified ninja rubbed her chin.

"You see, the kid that I'm talking about is a boy, and--"

"He's the one who gave birth to the child, right?"

"How did you know?" Tsunade was surprised.

"Haha, it's because I'm the one and only Mr. Mushi!" The ninja stood up upon the center table with her arms crossed on her chest and smirking, eyes closed. (**A/N:** Do you remember that weird guy from chapter 2?)

"What…" Tsunade was slack-jawed. _So, that's why I haven't seen Mr. Mushi around lately._

"Yes, you heard me right, Hokage-sama!"

"But how?"

"Haha, since the Uchiha Massacre, I've been hiding myself from the mass's sight." She grinned as she sat down again at the couch. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"You see, the real parents are Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ooohh lala… Interesting…" She rubbed her chin.

"So, to cover up for Naruto's sake, I would like you to act as the mother of the child, Kokishin."

"Simple. I'll do it."

"Really? Great!"

"But of course there'll be a condition." She said as she stood up and walked towards the door.

"Hm?"

"Y'know, the talent fee."

"Huh? Sure. She's at Haruno Sakura's house."

She took hold of the knob and opened the door.

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Hitomi. Uchiha Hitomi." And with that she left the room.

-----

-At the Haruno household-

'Ding, dong!' The doorbell rang.

"Wait here, Ko-chan… Coming!" She dashed to the front door. She opened it and there stood the woman she saw a while ago.

"Hi, I'm Uchiha Hitomi! You must be Haruno Sakura, right?" She smiled.

"Uchiha…? Oh, ah, yes! Please come in!" She opened the door wider so that the guest may come in.

"Wow, your place is wonderful!" She said as she wandered her eyes across the soothing-peach-colored room.

"Thanks! Oh, by the way, I also wanna thank you for saving Ko-chan a while ago."

"Sure thing, she's my daughter anyway." She care-freely said.

"What!" She was shocked.

"Yeah." She said as she sat down on the white fluffy couch.

"Wha--? But how? I mean, why did you left your baby to Naruto?" Sakura said as she sat down beside her.

"Um… well… it's a long story…" She was thinking of a story to make up.

"Hm? Well, you better start now." She smirked.

"Almost five years ago, Naruto and I met in the bar. So, we got drunk, and then eventually we were off to the "real" thing. I got pregnant."

"And then?" _Wow, I can't believe Naruto had hit on a very beautiful woman._

"I'm a traveling ninja, so the time that Naruto was out on an A ranked mission for nine months, he was with me."

"Oh… so that was the reason…" Sakura sighed.

"Anyway, I'm Uchiha Sasuke's cousin."

"Huh! But I thought Sasuke-kun and Itachi are the only Uchihas left!"

"Um, actually, I was out that time, so Itachi wasn't able to kill me."

"Oh, you're so lucky. Good thing you didn't turn out to be an avenger like Sasuke…" Sakura sighed.

"Aunt Sakura." Kokishin called from the room across the hall.

"Oh, Ko-chan, honey, come here." Sakura smiled.

Kokishin ran towards Sakura.

"Honey, she's Hitomi, your mom."

"Ko-chan's… mommy?" She eyed the raven-haired woman.

"Come here, sweetie. Let mommy give you a hug." She extended her arms towards Kokishin.

"No!" She backed away.

"Ko-chan, she's your mom!" Sakura reminded her.

"No, no, no!! Ko-chan doesn't have a mommy! Ko-chan doesn't need a mommy! Ko-chan wants Daddy!!" She ran outside the house.

"Ko-chan!!" Sakura called and tried to follow her, but was stopped by Hitomi.

"Let her be. She grew up without a mom and only Naruto by his side. She'll be back after she gets tired. And as for me, I'll be off now. Maybe I'll come and visit her sometimes." She said as she left the house.

-----

-At the playground-

The swing squeaked as the raven-haired girl swayed it. It was almost evening and there she was, alone in the dark. She cried and cried until there's no more tears left. She misses her dad—Naruto.

"Daddy… Ko-chan's alone now. Please come back wherever you are…" She sighed onto the dark sky.

"Ko-chan, what are you doing here?" Somebody from behind her asked.

Kokishin turned to identify who it was.

"Oh, Uncle Sasuke."

"It's getting late. You must be at Aunt Sakura's house right now." He said as he sat down at the other swing right next to hers.

"Ko-chan ran away from Aunt Sakura's house." She kicked the dirt.

"Huh? Why?"

"Ko-chan's mommy is there. Ko-chan doesn't want her." Kokishin pouted.

Sasuke flinched slightly at what the little girl had said.

"Your mom?"

"Yes, Ko-chan heard that she's Uncle Sasuke's cousin." She looked up to the teenager.

"My cousin?" Sasuke was intrigued.

"Yes, her name is… Hitomi." She was quite unsure of her name.

Sasuke's heart started beating faster as memories began clouding his mind.

"Uncle Sasuke? What's the matter?"

"Oh, ah, nothing. Do you want me to bring you to Aunt Sakura's house?" He asked.

"No… My mom is there." She pouted again.

"Okay, then, why don't you stay at my house then?"

"Really? Uncle Sasuke will bring Ko-chan to his house?" Her eyes sparkled as she smiled happily.

"Yeah." He smiled back.

"Hurray! Ko-chan's staying at Uncle Sasuke's house!!" She jumped in excitement.

-At the Hokage's office-

"Well, I'm finished with my job here; I told them that I'm Kokishin's mom."

"Yeah, thanks, here's your pay." Tsunade handed over the payment. "Just make sure to visit again, okay?"

"Sure thing. I'll be Mr. Mushi again. So, if you ever need me, go to my house just like you used to."

Tsunade nodded and Hitomi left the room.

-At Sasuke's mansion-

"Wow! Uncle Sasuke's house is really big!" She said as she wandered her eyes across the massive hallway decorated by collector's items.

"Hey, Ko-chan, stay right here, okay? I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay."

-----

"I'm back. I called your Aunt Sakura. I told her that you'll be staying here."

"Thanks!"

"C'mon, I'll show you your room."

Kokishin followed him down the hall and up unto the third floor through the elevator.

"This will be your room. If you need anything, just approach me. I'll be on the next room, okay?"

"Okay!" She smiled happily and entered the room.

-----

It was already 11 o'clock in the evening, and still, Sasuke cannot catch the sleeping bug. His mind was bothered by a certain woman.

_Uchiha Hitomi… I thought she was already dead… She was… my… first love… even though she's my cousin…_ He swam through his thoughts as he rolled over at the end of the bed.

Suddenly, the door creaked open. Because of Sasuke's quick reflexes, he abruptly sat up and eyed the person by the door.

It's Kokishin. She ran towards Sasuke and sat on the bed beside him.

"Hm? What's the matter, Ko-chan?"

"I can't sleep."

"Why?"

"I… I can't sleep on my own… I'm afraid…" She blushed slightly.

Sasuke smirked at the girl. "Okay then, you can sleep beside me."

"Thank you!" The little girl smiled as she lay down and went to sleep.

Sasuke gazed at her while she's sleeping. He thought that she looked like a goddess when the moonlight touched her face.

"Daddy…" The little girl murmured in her sleep as a single tear escaped from her closed eyes.

Sasuke noticed it and gently wrapped his arms around the petite body as he himself fell into a deep sleep.

-----

Next morning…

The sun shone brightly upon the raven-haired boy who was curled up on his bed.

He sat up drowsily as he blocked the sunshine from his eyes with his hand.

"Ugh… the curtains… put it back…" He hoarsely said.

"Rise and shine, Uncle Sasuke!!" Kokishin cheerfully said.

"Give me five more minutes…" He grunted as he lay down and covered his whole body with the blanket.

"C'mon, Uncle Sasuke! Let's go out!" She pleaded as she shook the sleeping raven-haired boy.

(Shake)… (Shake)… No response…

Kokishin chuckled as she thought of something to do to wake him up. So, she went beneath the blanket and did "it" to Sasuke.

"Whoa!!" Sasuke suddenly got up from the bed with a blush on his face.

"Tee-hee." Kokishin smirked.

"Why did you do that?" He was still in a state of shock.

"Ko-chan does that to Daddy when he doesn't want to get up!" She chuckled. "Let's go out!"

"Alright, alright…" He scratched the back of his head in defeat.

"Hurray! Uncle Sasuke, please bathe me!" Kokishin said.

"Y-You don't know how to take a shower yourself?" His face turned red.

"Um… yes, Daddy does that for me."

"O-Okay… N-Now, why don't you go ahead to the bathroom?" He stuttered.

"Alright!" She skipped merrily to the bathroom.

_Great…_He sighed.

"Uncle Sasuke!" Kokishin called.

He walked towards the bathroom and there appeared Kokishin without clothes.

_This… is my first time to see a female's body…_ His blush turned even deeper.

"Uncle Sasuke!" She called once again.

"Oh, yeah…" Sasuke was snapped back to his senses.

-----

Bubbles float throughout the jade-tiled bathroom as Sasuke scrubbed the little girl's back.

He, then, noticed a black birthmark on the lower back of Kokishin, near the spine.

_Wait… that's an Uchiha fan birthmark and only close descendants of the main branch acquire those… Hitomi is not from the main branch… but Ko-chan has it… Something's fishy here…_ Sasuke swam through his thoughts.

"Ouch! Uncle Sasuke, you scrub too hard!" Kokishin pouted.

"Oh!" He was zapped back to reality. He noticed the redness of Kokishin's back due to his hard scrubbing. "Sorry."

And because of that discovery, Sasuke's suspicion furthers even more…

TBC

-----

**A/N: **Whew… I'm starting to run out of ideas to connect to the ideal ending I'm having… That's just too bad… Well, I hope you still read it!! TT Hehe anyway, please R&R!! Thanks!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I… I… I do not own Naruto!!!! (runs away with precious diamond-like tears flowing from my eyes)

-----

Recap:

_Wait… that's an Uchiha fan birthmark and only close descendants of the main branch acquire those… Hitomi is not from the main branch… but Ko-chan has it… Something's fishy here…_ Sasuke swam through his thoughts.

"Ouch! Uncle Sasuke, you scrub too hard!" Kokishin pouted.

"Oh!" He was zapped back to reality. He noticed the redness of Kokishin's back due to his hard scrubbing. "Sorry."

And because of that discovery, Sasuke's suspicion furthers even more…

-----

Chapter 9: Familiar Figure

-At the Akatsuki hideout-

"Leader, we've been informed that the container of the nine-tailed demon is already dead." Itachi said.

"Oh, is that so…" The leader turned his back on them and started to frown. "Then the only way to get that Bijuu is through Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Edo Tensei (Summoning Technique: Impure World Resurrection). Prepare the sacrifice."

"Right away." And he was gone.

-----

After four years…

"The 3rd Phase of the Chuunin Exam begins!" The MC announced. "For the first fight: Uzumaki Kokishin and Minoru Yori, please come down now." _Well, this is the first time we'll be holding the Chuunin Exams at wintertime… We usually hold it at springtime…_

"Go, Ko-chan! You can do it!" Sakura winked at her. Everybody else of the former Team Gai, Rookie 9, Team 10, and Team 7 cheered for her. Sasuke just sat there and cheered for her in his mind.

_Being an Uchiha and Uzumaki and acquiring the Sharingan by age four, I'm sure that she'll be able to beat that boy down in less than 3 minutes. _Tsunade smirked.

Meanwhile…

"Hey, little girl, are you sure you're not backing out?" The thirteen-year-old boy bullied.

"Even if I'm just eight, I know that I'll be able to beat you." Yes, she's still eight. She's a child prodigy.

"Ooohh… I'm so scared…" He was sarcastic.

"Well, I don't even need my Sharingan to beat you." She smirked.

"Why you little brat!" He lost his temper.

"Fight!" The MC said.

Yori attacked Kokishin, but she just dodged it easily. She, then, grabbed the boy's arm and gripped it tightly, threatening him that she would break it if he didn't give up on the fight.

"No… I won't give up…" He persisted with his teeth clenched because of extreme pain.

"Are you sure?" She smirked.

"Are you mocking me?! Of course I won't!!" He yelled.

Suddenly, there was a loud cracking sound and then an ear-piercing scream. Some closed their eyes, while the others flinched. Some girls even cried.

Kokishin broke the boy's arm greatly with some blood gushing out of the flesh. He now lay curled on the ground because of the excruciating pain.

A stretcher was there immediately and Yori was rushed to the hospital. Kokishin was announced winner.

She jumped back to the bleachers. Everybody was shut up as she went to her seat. They felt an eerie aura as she passed by them.

Sakura snapped back to her senses and walked up to Kokishin.

"Ko-chan! Why did you do that?!" Sakura yelled.

She was just quiet with her bangs covering her eyes, and after a few seconds, she looked up unto Sakura.

"Aunt Sakura, wasn't I supposed to be in the first fight? Why haven't they called my name yet?" She asked innocently as if nothing has happened.

"What…? But you just won your first fight. You even broke your opponents arm!" She was confused.

"Hm? Really? But I don't remember anything!" She was confused as well.

-----

Sasuke eyed a certain ninja just three bleachers away from them. He's wearing a black fit sleeveless turtleneck top, black cargo pants, shades, a mask like Kakashi's, and a black bandana covering his hair. He seems suspicious.

He turned to Sasuke and smirked at him. Wait! Only one man is gutsy enough to smirk at the raven-haired ANBU captain!

"Hey, you!" Sasuke called.

The mysterious man smirked again and ran away.

"Come back here!" He chased after the black-clothed guy.

They ran and ran until they reached the outskirts of Konoha. Suddenly, there was a loud 'thump' sound. The mysterious man bumped against an electric pole because he wasn't looking on his way.

His shades cracked and fell off revealing two cerulean eyes as he turned to look at Sasuke.

"Th-Those eyes…" Sasuke stuttered. _Only two people have that kind of eyes…_

"Naruto… Is that you?" He hoped for the impossible.

"Teme…" He smirked and then jumped over the Konoha wall.

"Wait!" He also jumped over it, but he was already gone. "Naruto…"

-----

"Hinata, have you seen Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Um… no… I-I haven't…" She said in her usual frightened voice.

"Oh, I see… I wonder where he is…"

Then, Sasuke appeared from the entrance of the grandstand. He started walking towards the group, and then sat on the bleacher slightly away from them. He seemed more quiet than usual.

"Hm? Sasuke, where have you been?" Sakura asked him.

"…" He remained quiet.

"Sasuke??"

"…"

"Hey, Sasuke!"

"…"

"What's wrong--"

"Naruto…"

"N-Naruto?"

"I thought I saw him, so I followed him… He even called me 'teme,' the term Naruto uses to label me." He said, still deep in thought.

"You must be kidding! Don't you dare kid me with that kind of joke! It's not funny! Naruto already died four years ago!" She raised her voice a little louder than she intended it to be. Everybody was staring at her with sadness on their face.

"Daddy's… dead…?" Kokishin interrupted, shocked by what she heard.

"Ko-chan, honey--" Sakura tried to explain.

"All this time, I didn't believe the kids bullying me about my dad being dead! All this time, you made me believe that my dad just went away to a far-away land! And now you say that all this time, he's dead!" Kokishin's eyes welled up with tears. She, then, ran away from them.

"Ko-chan!" Sakura called.

"I'll go follow her." Sasuke said, and then he left.

-----

It's noontime and there sat on the bench near the fountain a raven-haired girl. The leaves of the giant oak tree blocked the sun's rays towards the girl, but some escaped the blockage. The ice-cream on the girl's hand started to melt as she stared on it.

_Daddy… _She thought as she gazed upon the sunlight passing through the openings of the oak tree, remembering the sun-kissed hair of her father.

"Ko-chan…" She heard someone called her from behind and turned to the source of the voice.

"Uncle Sasuke…"

Sasuke, then, sat beside her and started to look at her straight in the eyes.

_This feeling… I feel it again… but why…? Why do I feel this whenever I'm with her…?_ Sasuke thought.

Kokishin started to feel awkward because of the serious look of the other raven-hair to her.

"Um… U-Uncle Sasuke… I-Is something wrong?" She stammered.

"Oh, ah, sorry…" He altered his gaze from the girl to the ground.

Silence slowly swallowed up the two raven-haired ninjas.

"So, my dad's dead, right?" She bravely said, breaking the silence.

"Hn." He was lost in thought.

"You know, Daddy always takes me to this place. He always buys me tomato-flavored ice-cream—my favorite!" She said in a Naruto-like grin.

"T-Tomato?" Sasuke suspiciously gazed at the girl.

"Yes! I love tomatoes! I remember Daddy always putting tomatoes to whatever I eat because they're my favorite!"

_What…? Naruto doesn't like tomatoes and so does Hitomi… Only I like tomatoes… Something really is fishy here… _He thought.

"Is something wrong?" Kokishin was now confused at Sasuke's actions.

"Nothing…" He, once again, stared at the ground.

Sasuke gazed at Kokishin at the corner of his eyes and noticed that she's licking her inner cheeks, creating a moving lump on her outer cheeks.

"M-My mannerism…" He stuttered.

"Oh, yeah, it's my mannerism… Daddy always scolds at me whenever he sees me doing it. Hehe…" She said.

_That's pretty weird… she's almost a younger version of me, except that she's a female… Oh well, fate can be twisted sometimes…_ He sighed.

Suddenly, a ninja appeared in front of them. He bowed at the sight of Sasuke.

"Uzumaki Kokishin, please return, you'll be up for the next match."

"Okay." She replied with a smile.

The ninja blushed at the smile, and disappeared into a smoke after bowing once again to Sasuke.

"So, I'll meet you again late, okay?" Kokishin said as she stood up.

"Yeah…" He replied.

"Bye!" She disappeared into a smoke as well.

-----

"Where is Uchiha? He's supposed to be here because he's the ANBU captain." Tsunade asked the ninja behind her.

"I'm here." Sasuke said as he went to his seat beside Tsunade.

"Where have you been?" Tsunade asked.

Suddenly, there was a gentle wind that passed Tsunade's wind, whispering to Tsunade her name.

"Huh!" Tsunade tensed up.

"Hn?"

"Oh, nothing, I just thought that Naruto was calling me…"

"So, you could feel it, too."

"Feel what?"

"A while ago, I chased a ninja in black. He showed some habits of Naruto. He even called me 'teme.'" Sasuke indifferently said.

"But he being alive is pretty impossible, except…" Tsunade paused.

"Except what?" Sasuke gazed at the Hokage for an answer.

"Except if they use that kinjutsu…" Tsunade looked serious.

"What's about this kinjutsu?"

"Hm… it's a jutsu that Orochimaru used at his fight with Sandaime-san to resurrect the first two Hokages and make them obey his commands. It is the Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Edo Tensei."

"So, you mean Naruto is under another's control?"

"Exactly."

"But why would he come here?"

"That's something to find out."

TBC

-----

**A/N: **Well, there it is—the ninth chapter! Haha, I hope you're still reading my fanfic even though it goes longer than I expected it to be. Sigh… I want to finish it already! Anyway, what is Naruto planning on his return to Konoha? As what Tsunade said, 'That's something to find out' so please continue reading! Hehe, and… the usual R&R! Please review if you can, but I'm not forcing you, okay? Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** **HAPPY NEW YEAR!!** Haha, I'm a bit late. Anyway, hey, thanks for reading my fanfic! Well, this part… I don't know if it's even worth posting… Anyway, please read! You be the judge! XD Complaints and criticisms will be welcomed!

**Disclaimer:** I… I… I do not own Naruto!!!! (runs away with precious diamond-like tears flowing from my eyes)

-----

Recap:

"So, you mean Naruto is under another's control?"

"Exactly."

"But why would he come here?"

"That's something to find out."

-----

Chapter 10: Lies

"Akemi Takehiko wins!" The MC announced. Akemi just went back to her seat on the grandstand.

"For the first fight of the second round: Uzumaki Kokishin and Masaru Hiroshi, please come down now!" He called.

"Ko-chan, be careful, Masaru is a very strong opponent." Sakura reminded.

"I'll do my best, Aunt Sakura!" She smiled, and then jumped down.

_Masaru Hiroshi… he's known for being a rival of Ko-chan in terms of intelligence and strength. I wonder if she will be able to beat him…_ Tsunade thought.

Silence engulfed the whole stadium. Everybody was watching intently of whose gonna win the fight between the two top genins of Konoha.

"Fight!" The MC said.

_I need to win this. _Kokishin thought as she grabbed a kunai from her weapon pouch.

On the other hand, Hiroshi was just standing still. Nobody knows whether he's thinking of a strategy or whatever. Suddenly, he closed his eyes as he raised his hand.

"I give up." He said.

Everybody was shocked at his statement.

"What?! Hey, Masaru-san, why did you give up on our fight?!" Kokishin asked the older genin.

"I've got more important things to do." He said as he went off.

-Outside the stadium-

Hiroshi was talking to a man in black with a woman by his side.

"I… I already gave up on my fight with Uzumaki. Now please, I want my mom back." Hiroshi said.

The man gave him the woman he's with.

"So, that's why you gave up on our fight!" Kokishin popped out of the nowhere.

"U-Uzumaki…" Hiroshi stuttered.

"You! So, you kidnapped his mom for him to give up! Who do you think you are?!" Kokishin pointed at the man in black.

"Ko-chan, honey, it's me—Daddy." The man said as he took of his mask.

"D-Daddy…" She stammered. She, then, cried and hugged Naruto.

"Do you wanna come with me?" Naruto asked as he kissed the forehead of his daughter.

"Anywhere!" She replied happily.

"Ko-chan, no!" Sasuke appeared.

"Uncle Sasuke?"

"Your dad is being controlled by another person! You might be in danger when you come with him!" Sasuke went over to them and grabbed Kokishin's hand.

"No!" She escaped his grip. "I want to be with Daddy! I'll go wherever he'll go! He's my only obsession!"

"Ko-chan…" Naruto sighed.

Suddenly, a man appeared before them.

"Leader…" Naruto bowed.

"Yondaime-sama?" Sasuke was surprised.

"I'm sorry; I cannot do as you wish. Ko-chan—she's my daughter. I can't deliver my own daughter to the hand of death. Kill me if you want to, but I will not do it." Naruto said.

"Naruto, I've decided. I, too, can't put my own blood to death by pulling it off from her." He took a deep breath. "So, as leader, I'm disbanding Akatsuki."

_I can't believe that Yondaime-sama is Akatsuki's leader…_ Sasuke thought.

"But how about your members?" Naruto asked.

"Oh… ah… I've talked to them about it. They've… agreed easily…" He said as he looked away, frowning a little.

"Oh… I see… then… how about me?" Naruto asked sadly.

"Don't worry! I'm freeing you from my control. You can do as you please. As for me, I'll be wandering around as a missing-nin. See you next time, Naruto!" He grinned as he vanished into smoke.

-----

That night…

Corks popped out of the wine bottles as they celebrated. Music played and everyone was happy.

"Hurray! Ko-chan's a Chuunin now!" Sakura cheered as she danced crazily around the room with the new Chuunin.

"Aunt Sakura! Everybody! I want to present you someone!" Kokishin said.

"Hm? Who might it be? Your boyfriend?" Sakura giggled as she teased the young girl.

Kokishin chuckled. "Heehee, someone I really love and obsessed with!"

Everybody was slack-jawed.

"Ko-chan, you must be kidding! You're too young to have a lover!" Kiba said.

"Just wait and see!" She said.

She, then, opened the door and there appeared a yellow-haired man whom we all love.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura stammered. Everybody else was speechless except for a smirking raven-haired man.

"I'm back, guys!" Naruto happily grinned.

Sakura rushed over to him and hugged him tightly. Naruto hugged back.

"You might be all wondering why I'm alive." Naruto said.

"I don't care how. What is important to me is that you're back with us now." Sakura sobbed as she snuggled unto the taller person's chest.

"Welcome home, Naruto." Kakashi smiled gently behind his mask.

-----

The raven-haired man stared at the stars as he leaned over the railings of the balcony.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" A person from behind asked.

Sasuke turned to recognize who it was. "Naruto…"

"The stars are shining so brightly tonight, right?" Naruto gazed upon the heavenly bodies above as he leaned over the railings.

"Hn." He grunted as he closed his eyes.

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Are you still planning on avenging your clan?"

"Yes… why?"

"Nothing… Hey, Sasuke." Naruto called.

"Hn?"

"When are you planning to get a girlfriend?"

"I don't have time for that kind of stuff. I'm still focusing on revenge." He answered indifferently. "Why do you ask?"

"Hm… I was just wondering if you, Ko-chan, and I will still be a happy family." He almost whispered when he said that, but Sasuke heard it.

"What…?" Sasuke snapped his eyes open over what he heard.

"Haha… nothing… Anyway, it's getting cold; let's go inside. They might be looking for us now." He smiled, and then went in.

_I dunno if I heard it right… but Naruto wants a happy family out of him, Ko-chan, and I… Maybe I heard it wrong… Anyway, I still need to avenge my clan. I'll kill Itachi no matter what…_ He took his last glance upon the stars above, and went in.

-----

It was a cold January morning and Sasuke was sitting on the bench nearby the frozen lake of the Uchiha estate.

"Sasuke…" Somebody called about 15 meters away from Sasuke's back.

Sasuke, alarmed by the call, stood up abruptly and took his sword from its sheath.

"Itachi!" Sasuke was surprised and raged at the same time.

"Sasuke… do you still remember? This is the place I left you when you were a little boy back then…" He reminisced.

"Yes! This is the place where you left me after you massacred our clan!" Sasuke hissed as he positioned his blade against Itachi.

"Little brother…"

"Don't call me that!" He yelled as he charged at Itachi, aiming for his heart.

Itachi just stood there and closed his eyes as Sasuke neared. Sasuke, not hesitatingly, stabbed the heart of his own brother with his ANBU blade.

Blood sprinkled all over Sasuke as he pulled the blade from Itachi's heart. He fell onto his back, blemishing the white, sinless matter beneath him with his crimson blood.

"Why?! Why wouldn't you fight me?! Why did you just stand there and did nothing to defend yourself?!" Sasuke shrieked.

He opened his eyes with a mild glimmer on them as he gazed upon Sasuke.

"Sasuke… I cannot lay a hand upon a kin… especially my own brother…" He peacefully said with a gentle smile on his face as he coughed blood.

"How dare you say that! You massacred our clan!"

"I… I lied…" He looked away.

"What…?" Sasuke was speechless as he dropped his blood-stained sword unconsciously.

"Akatsuki… It was Akatsuki… that massacred our clan… I didn't want you to be killed by confronting them… They're powerful… That's why I told you that it was me who slaughtered our clan. I… I joined them… so… that… I could… avenge our clan… and now… I… killed them off… with every bit… of my strength… but… the leader… escaped… He probably… will be back… to capture… the last Bijuu… that resides… in Kokishin… I… I'm sorry, little brother… I… haven't… avenged… our clan… completely…" He said as he exhaled his last breath.

Snow descended gracefully from the heavens. Sadness, silence, and regret swallowed up the ANBU captain.

_I'm sorry… Nii-san… … Akatsuki leader, Yondaime, even though you're a Hokage… I'll kill you… for what you did to our clan…_

TBC

-----

**A/N:** I'm sorry, I'm too lazy to put up a battle scene there so I just made Yondaime disband Akatsuki. Hahaha! Anyway, I'm prolonging this fanfic too much I'm gonna cut it off sooner or later. And –woot!-, Itachi-kun is so strong he defeated the 8 members of Akatsuki, save for himself and the leader. Haha, he's so unbelievably strong! Anyway, please continue reading my fanfic! I know it's getting worse… but please continue reading… and reviewing! Oh, thanks for your reviews! Okay, we're nearing the end of this fic. Will Sasuke be able to complete the task Itachi left? Find out on the next chapter! Ja ne!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** For those who are confused to why Naruto's still alive, um... have I not mentioned about the Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Edo Tensei(Summoning Technique: Impure World Resurrection)? You must've seen it in the Third's fight with Orochimaru. Orochimaru resurrected the First and the Second with that kinjutsu(forbidden technique). It's when you have a sacrifice and perform the kinjutsu. The dead then comes back to life, takes the sacrifice's body, and forms it into his former body prior to his death. The summoner then controls the actions of the summoned. Thus, making Naruto controlled by Yondaime and Naruto doesn't have any choice, but to follow. Also, yes Yondaime is alive. This is my fanfiction and I can do whatever I want with it!!! Bwahahahaa!!! I think that Yondaime's the Akatsuki leader in the real Naruto anyway... the figure of the Akatsuki leader in the darkness is so like Yondaime... He has spiky hair and blue eyes... that's so just Yondaime, right? Oh, and sorry... I rush things up!! I wanted to end this fic so badly because first, I'm running out of ideas, and second, classes are going to be back by January 8, Monday. Things will start to cram up again!! Don't worry my youthful readers!! I'll be back once the traffic goes smooth again!! (I mean when I catch up with my studies again...) I am terribly sorry!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I… I… I do not own Naruto!!!! (runs away with precious diamond-like tears flowing from my eyes)

-----

Recap:

Snow descended gracefully from the heavens. Sadness, silence, and regret swallowed up the ANBU captain.

_I'm sorry… Nii-san… … Akatsuki leader, Yondaime, even though you're a Hokage… I'll kill you… for what you did to our clan…_

-----

Chapter 11: Revelation

Naruto stared at the ceiling of the room as he lay on the bed. (If anybody is still confused about Naruto being alive, please reread the author's note above. Thank you.)

_I'm back again at this apartment… It's been years…_

"Daddy… It's cold…" Kokishin murmured in her sleep as she snuggled on Naruto's side.

Naruto embraced the little girl warmly and kissed her on the forehead. A sad frown surfaced on his face as he stroke Kokishin's face gently. She smiled angelically and Naruto felt… guilty.

_Am I really able to do it… Tou-san?_

/Flashback/

"The whole Akatsuki group has been slaughtered by Itachi except me. It's up to us to capture the nine Bijuu and only the Kyuubi is left. I need you to do that. You must return to Konoha and tell everybody that you're back to be with your daughter. The sneaky Uchiha ANBU captain must've already known that I'm controlling you and try to stop Kokishin from coming with you. That's when I will enter the scene. I'll tell everybody that I cannot sacrifice another life for the nine Bijuu to be complete and tell them that from that day on, I'm disbanding Akatsuki and let you live your life freely. When you get everybody's trust, that's when you will kidnap Kokishin and bring her to me."

"Yes, leader."

/End of flashback/

_Sorry, Kokishin… but I really need to do this…_ He said as he put a jacket on his daughter and carried her with his arms in a bridal-like manner, careful not to wake her up. He jumped out of the window into the cold atmosphere outside unto the Konoha west gate.

He looked back unto the village and smiled heartbreakingly.

"Sorry everybody…" He whispered into the wintry breeze. "Sorry… Sasuke…"

-----

'Ding, dong!' The doorbell rang throughout the small apartment.

"Naruto! Ko-chan! Are you home?" A pink-haired medic-nin called out, only to find no answer to her call. _Hm… that's odd… they're always home during morning-time._

She took hold of the knob and twisted it. It was not locked.

_Huh… why would they leave their apartment unlocked if they were out?_ She wandered around the said apartment only to find out a newly used bed and an open window beside it. _Hm… an open window… Naruto knows that there are burglars and still he left the window open. And the bed! My golly, I know that Naruto doesn't make his bed, but Ko-chan? It's already part of her to make her bed after using it! Well, I might as well leave; it's not good going inside somebody's house without permission._

She was about to leave the house, but she bumped into someone at the front door.

"Ow…" She hissed while caressing her head. She looked up unto the person who bumped her. "Sasuke-kun?"

He entered the small apartment and rummaged it. He went back to Sakura.

"Where's Naruto and Ko-chan?!" He demanded.

"Cool down, Sasuke-kun, you know--"

"Where are they?!" He grew impatient.

"Well, I don't know. They're usually home during morning-time, but I found the apartment empty. I even found the door unlocked, the bed unmade, and the window open. You know it's really odd. I wonder where they… Sasuke?"

He was gone.

-----

_Damn it! Where the hell are they! I must've known better! Kokishin is in danger! Damn! _Sasuke cursed as he searched whole Konoha, double-checking the places they usually go to. _I bet they're in Akatsuki hideout._

He headed out of the west gate of Konoha and went to the cave.

"Naruto! Yondaime! I know you're there! Show yourselves!" Sasuke yelled with his voice echoing.

"Sasuke… so, you know what our plan is…" Naruto appeared out of the shadows.

"Naruto! How could you do that to your own daughter?!"

"I…" He looked away in shame.

Sasuke took this opportunity to attack him. He took out a kunai and threw it towards Naruto. He took notice of the kunai aimed at him, but openly received the attack.

Sasuke drew closer to the now limp body in front of her. He carried unto knee level Naruto's upper body. He wrapped his arm around the blonde's neck and his other free hand held Naruto's hand. "Naruto…"

"I'm sorry… I… I had no choice, but to obey Yondaime-sama's commands… and… I… I wanted to be with Ko-chan so badly… He promised me that once the nine Bijuu were collected, he would bring Ko-chan and I back to life… and we would be together… forever…" He exhaled his last breath and shattered into dust. The kinjutsu was off.

"Naruto… I… will avenge you and my clan… Yondaime, it's payback time!"

As he ventured deeper into the cave, he saw a glimpse of light. He rushed towards that light and there he saw Yondaime with a large mech in front of him. He also took notice of a little girl sprawled on the cold ground. It took about 2 seconds to make him realize that it's Kokishin.

"Ko-chan!" He dashed towards the little girl and held her in his arms. "Ko-chan! Answer me!"

No answer. She is dead. He stood up, bangs covering his eyes.

"Yondaime!" Sasuke called in rage. Yondaime turned to identify who called him.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't Uchiha Sasuke—the last survivor of the Uchiha clan!"

"What did you do to her?! Why did you kill her?!"

"Simple. To get the Bijuu." He smirked.

"The Bijuu? But why does it have to involve Kokishin? I mean, Naruto's the one who contains the Kyuubi!"

"Well, aren't we the innocent people? When Naruto gave birth to Kokishin, the Kyuubi was transferred to her. That's why he died 4 years ago easily with Kokishin healing from her badly injured body effortlessly."

"Gave… birth?"

"Once the nine Bijuu are collected in this huge mech, any wish can be granted! I will finally be with my wife, Uzumaki Ayaka!"

"Uzumaki Ayaka?"

"Yes! I am Uzumaki Ryuu, the father of Uzumaki Naruto and grandfather of Uzumaki Kokishin! I will revive Ayaka, Naruto, and Kokishin from the dead and we'll be a happy family! Don't worry; the former containers of the other Bijuu will also be revived."

"…" Sasuke was '_stunned_' by the Hokage's speech. He sweatdropped.

"Now, feast your eyes! You will now witness the Uzumaki's revival!" He said as a white, blinding glow engulfed them.

"Oh, and please let Uchiha Sasuke forget about the avenging thingy." Yondaime whispered with a guilty grin.

-----

It was January 18 and a really loud music was heard from the restaurant on the northwest side of Konoha.

"Happy birthday, Ko-chan!!" Everybody sang as Kokishin blew her birthday candle.

Everybody was there—Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Lee, Shino, Tenten, Kiba, Neji, Iruka, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Tsunade, Shizune, Konohamaru and his gang, Yondaime(Ryuu), Ayaka, Mr. Mushi, the friends of Kokishin, and some other ninjas. Even the Sand Siblings were there.

Kokishin was very happy to see everybody there. They ate, drank, and been merry… well… except for Kokishin! She's too young to drink!! Haha.

………

Wait! Something's missing! Where's Sasuke?! Oh, yes, there he is, out on the balcony. He really did hate crowds.

Something was really bothering him… It's about Kokishin and Naruto… Aw, poor little cutie…

/Flashback/

Sasuke stared at her as he handed over the teddy bear. Same hair color, same nose, same lips, same skin, same everything! It was as if he was looking right into himself, except for the facts that she's younger, has longer hair, a female, and that she has deep, innocent, cerulean eyes that resembled somebody else's.

-----

"How could you say that about your own child?! It's still not too late! No! I wouldn't accept that!" He said in desperation without being aware of what he just said.

"My… own child?"

-----

All of a sudden, her eyes snapped open which startled Sakura and Sasuke. Then, the once cerulean-blue, shocked eyes turned into bloody, fuming red ones with one comma-like figure rotating about the pupil on each eye fast and furiously, which surprised them even more.

"Isn't that… the Sharingan?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

-----

He, then, noticed a black birthmark on the lower back of Kokishin, near the spine.

_Wait… that's an Uchiha fan birthmark and only close descendants of the main branch acquire those… Hitomi is not from the main branch… but Ko-chan has it… Something's fishy here…_ Sasuke swam through his thoughts.

"Ouch! Uncle Sasuke, you scrub too hard!" Kokishin pouted.

-----

"You know, Daddy always takes me to this place. He always buys me tomato-flavored ice-cream—my favorite!" She said in a Naruto-like grin.

"T-Tomato?" Sasuke suspiciously gazed at the girl.

"Yes! I love tomatoes! I remember Daddy always putting tomatoes to whatever I eat because they're my favorite!"

_What…? Naruto doesn't like tomatoes and so does Hitomi… Only I like tomatoes… Something really is fishy here… _He thought.

-----

"M-My mannerism…" He stuttered.

"Oh, yeah, it's my mannerism… Daddy always scolds at me whenever he sees me doing it. Hehe…" She said.

_That's pretty weird… she's almost a younger version of me, except that she's a female… Oh well, fate can be twisted sometimes…_ He sighed.

/End of flashback/

Sasuke swam through his memories. _So, it just means that I'm the other father of Kokishin! Wait… Hitomi… I forgot about her… but what about the Uchiha fan birthmark? Well… there's only one way to find out…_

"Sasuke-teme? What are you doing there?"

"Oh, dobe… It's you… y'know I hate crowds…" He hissed.

"Oh, yeah… Haha!"

"When did you meet Hitomi?"

"Hm? Hitomi? Who's Hitomi?" He was confused.

_Huh?? That's weird…_ "Uchiha Hitomi! My cousin!"

"C'mon, teme, you must be crazy! I don't know who Hitomi is! And Uchiha? I thought you were the last Uchiha alive!"

"You don't know Uchiha Hitomi? Kokishin's mom?" Sasuke smirked.

"U-Um… well… ugh…" He stuttered. _Damn it, Tsunade-baa-chan, why did you make such stories… Now, I'm in this damned situation._

"What about her Sharingan? And her Uchiha fan birthmark? Her love for tomatoes? Her mannerisms? Her looks? Well, if I didn't know better, I would've thought that she's my daughter." His smirk widened.

"S-Sasuke… y-you know that that will n-never happen!" He stuttered even more and turned red. "A-And b-besides w-we n-never had… y-you know what…"

"Really? Then, how come I remember a time we had one, huh?" He faked a confused face.

"C-Come on! Y-You must be dreaming! You perv!"

"Stop denying it! You're father told me about the whole Kyuubi thing. He said that you gave birth to Kokishin. And besides, a female couldn't make someone pregnant. That means only a guy can make it." He teased.

"Shut up, Sasuke-teme!! You're just making up things!!"

"Naruto…" His face became serious.

"(Sigh…) Alright, alright!! I give up!! Yes, we're the parents of Kokishin!" He said out aloud.

"Naruto…? Is that true?" Somebody from behind asked.

Naruto turned to recognize who it was only to find out that everybody was out in the balcony. "Ah… everybody…"

"Is Uncle Sasuke my other father?" Kokishin asked innocently, taking off her birthday hat.

"Oh, Kami-sama… Why do I have to go through this…?" He whispered.

"N-Naruto…?" Hinata called.

"Yeah… Sasuke is Kokishin's OTHER father… But--"

"Hurray! Daddy Sasuke!" Kokishin ran towards the raven-haired ANBU captain and hugged him. Sasuke hugged back.

"So, you mean you, Sasuke, and Ko-chan will be living together?" Kiba teased.

"W-Wait! N-No!" Naruto blushed hard.

"Huh…? No happy family…?" Kokishin's eyes started to well up.

"Ah, Ko-chan, honey…"

"C'mon, Naruto, you wouldn't want to make the little girl cry… And besides when Ko-chan grows up, she will have to marry someone, her surname will be changed, and there will not be an Uchiha left. As an Uchiha, I need to revive our clan by having a son." He smirked.

"Then go get another girl, teme!!" Naruto yelled.

"Ko-chan wouldn't want to have a stepbrother, dobe, so I choose to have another one with you." He smirked evilly as he dragged the struggling Naruto away.

"Sasuke-teme!! You gay bastard!!! Let go!! I'm so gonna kill you!!"

Everybody laughed except for a certain confused girl.

"Aunt Sakura? What are they talking about?"

END

-----

**A/N:** Hurray! I'm finished with my fanfic!!!!! Whew, I couldn't squeeze any story out of my mind already! Again, I'm sorry!!!! Anyway, I wanna thank all of you for reading it until the end! Please review! Please read my new fic! It's entitled Mellow Summertime! Thanks! Ja ne!


	12. Sequel 1

**A/N:** This is a sequel to the Curiosity's Child because some readers were angry at me for finishing the said fanfic. Even I know that it was rushed. Hehe, so here's the sequel! Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer**: I… I… I do not own Naruto!!!! (runs away with precious diamond-like tears flowing from my eyes)

-----

**Curiosity's Child II**

Chapter 1: Hokage

It's been 10 years since the extinguishing of the 9 Bijuu. Everybody was living peacefully. Shikamaru and Ino's child, Mihana, who is already 8 years old, will be graduating from the academy this coming March. On the other hand, Sasuke and Naruto's first boy, Akira, who is already 9 years old, will soon be taking the Chuunin exams despite his young age. He's like his nee-san… Well, what else can you expect from an Uchiha and Uzumaki?

"Sasuke, I'm being called by Tsunade-baa-chan. I'll be back after lunch." The 31-year-old blonde said as he tied his shoelace.

"Sure, I'll be waiting for you here." Sasuke smirked as he sat down on the couch and turned the T.V. on with the remote.

"Don't you have some appointment? I mean, you're still the ANBU captain afterall."

"Today's my day-off so I'm expecting you to come back early." Sasuke looked at Naruto demonically. Oh, yes, Naruto knew what he meant.

"Oh, I've changed my mind; I'll be coming back tomorrow morning." He sneered as he rushed out of the front door of the Uchiha main house.

"Naruto!!!"

-At the Hokage's office-

Naruto slammed the door open. "Hey, baa-chan!! You were calling for me?"

Tsunade sighed from his bursts of energy… the same with Shizune who was standing by her side. "Such informality… Is that the right way to act as a future Hokage?!"

"Huh…? What do you mean??" Naruto felt confusion and excitement simultaneously.

Tsunade stood up from her chair and walked towards the window. She gazed at Konoha and sighed again.

"Baa-chan?"

"I've reached the age beyond retirement… so I want you, Uzumaki Naruto, to take my stead as Hokage. If you agree, you will be the Rokudaime."

"Still straight to the point as usual, eh?"

"So?"

"I'll think about it." He said as he slightly bowed and went off.

"Tsunade-sama, did you just see Naruto bow? And did he just say that he'll think about it? I mean, it's his dream since childhood to be a Hokage." Shizune asked.

"Shizune, he has a family now." He smiled as he gazed back at Konoha.

-----

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Asked an exquisitely beautiful woman with a long obsidian hair tied into a high ponytail as she walked.

"Ko-chan, I want to ask you something." The other one said as he walked with Kokishin.

"What is it, Dad?"

"You see, Tsunade-baa-chan wants me to be Hokage after her. Would you want me to accept her offer?" Naruto asked.

Kokishin smiled happily and hugged him tightly as they stopped walking. "Of course, Dad!"

"Thanks." He said as he hugged her back.

"Hey, Naruto, Ko-chan!" A pink-haired medic-nin called towards them.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" "Hi, Aunt Sakura!" They said simultaneously.

"At first I thought Naruto was cheating on Sasuke, let alone with a very beautiful woman!" Sakura giggled.

"Oh, yes, Sakura, I think I'm falling inlove with her." Naruto teased.

"Dad!!"

"Haha, just kidding, babe!"

"Hey, Ko-chan, would you want to go shopping with me?" Sakura asked.

"Sure."

"I bet that's for your dinner date with Lee tonight." He teased.

"N-Naruto! W-What are you talking about?! L-Let's go Ko-chan!" She blushed hard as she grabbed Ko-chan's wrist and stormed off.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! I was just kidding!" Naruto whined.

-At the Ichiraku's Ramen-

Slurp!

Slurp!

"Hey, Dad, what were you about to tell me?" The 9-year-old raven-haired genin asked as he slurped the noodles again.

"Tsunade asked me to take her stead as Hokage after her retirement."

Akira choked on his ramen and coughed hardly. "Hn."

"Don't worry, son; you could be the 7th." Naruto exactly knew what was going on in his mind. _Sigh… the same reply as Teme…_

"So, when will you be accepting the offer?" He asked indifferently.

"Hm… anytime soon." He replied before gulping down the ramen broth.

"I was hoping for a more precise answer."

Naruto left the payment on the counter and started to leave. "You know, you're really like Sasuke-teme."

"Hn." And he slurped on his ramen again.

-At the Hokage's office-

"Baa-chan!" Naruto banged the door open as usual.

"Have you made up your mind, Naruto?" Tsunade asked as she rested her chin on her hand.

"Yup! I've talked to my family about it."

"So?"

"I decline."

"What?" Tsunade stood up from her chair abruptly in surprise. "I thought it's your dream since you were a child!"

"Well… Since I've had kids and Sasuke, I realized there are more important things than being a Hokage. I also realized that I can protect the ones I love without being a Hokage. But the most important reason as to why I'm declining your offer is…"

Suddenly Shizune entered the room with a shipload of paper on her arms.

"… paperworks." He smirked and then left.

"Naruto!" Tsunade called, but he was gone.

"What's up with him again, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked as she dumped the shipload of paper on Tsunade's desk.

"Oh, I think I'm sick."

"Stop faking sick and get to work!" Shizune scolded.

-----

"Sasuke, I'm home!" Naruto called as he entered the mansion.

No reply.

"Sasuke?" He called again, but now, louder.

Still, no reply.

He darted towards their room as his heart pounded against his chest.

As he opened the door, he could only gape at what he's seeing again.

"WTF?!"

"Hey, Dobe."

-----

"Uncle Naruto, why are you limping? Did you injure yourself?" 8-year-old Mihana asked innocently.

Naruto just sweatdropped, not wanting to tarnish the sweet little innocent girl, replied, "That's something you don't want to know until your 20's." _OMG, Shikamaru and Ino will kill me if I tell her…_

"Is it something brutal?" The little girl winced.

Naruto sighed. "Well, somewhere along those lines."

-----

Naruto was back again at the Uchiha mansion… what a boring day without a mission. Sasuke was also nowhere in sight since he had a mission with the other ANBU members.

"What a boring day…" He sighed as he dumped himself onto the couch and turned the T.V. on. He kept on changing the channel. There were Barney, Dora, Blue's Clues, Lilo & Stitch T.V. Series, and other more. What irritates him the most is the Barney song ringing through his mind. _Damn that Barney song!! I'm going into a Last Song Syndrome!!_

No missions, no Sasuke, no kids, and that annoying gay Barney song… it's driving him crazy!

Suddenly, there was a ring on the door chime. At last! A life saver!

"Coming!" He said as he opened the door.

"Uzumaki-san, Hokage-sama wants to meet you."

"I'll be there in a sec." He replied and the random ninja vanished into smoke.

-At the Hokage's office-

"Hey, Baa-chan!" Naruto, once again, slammed the door open.

"Naruto, please lower your volume!" Tsunade hissed.

"Hmph! Still mad that I declined your offer?" Naruto teased.

"You have a mission."

"At last, a mission! That's what I've been waiting for!" Naruto grinned as he stretched his arms. "So, what's the mission like?"

"There's this abandoned laboratory on the north of Otogakure. I want you to investigate that lab and tell me everything about it. Since Konoha and Oto are still in conflict, I will ask Shino to accompany you."

"Nah, I'll be fine by myself and in fact it'll be more dangerous for me to be with that guy."

"Alright, alright. Just be careful. Shizune, show the location of the lab on the map."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." She replied as a map magically appeared. "North of Otogakure is a huge lake. At the other end of this lake is an island where the laboratory is situated, understood?"

"Yep!" He said as he went off.

-Next day-

Naruto came back from his mission on the Oto area. He was really quiet and absent-minded. Some became very worried as to what happened to him during the mission.

"Naruto, is something wrong with you?" Sasuke asked.

"…"

"Naruto?"

"…"

"Dobe!!"

"Oh, ah! Teme! Don't shout at me like that!" Then he became quiet again. Judging by his looks, he really does seem to be thinking deeply. Everytime he opens his mouth to say something, he hesitates and nothing comes out. That's totally annoying Sasuke.

Every single passing day seems like hell for Sasuke. No loud-mouth, no annoying brat, and, hell, no 'sessions.'

Something really is wrong with Naruto. It's so not like him. It's as if the Naruto he's looking at right now is not the real Naruto.

But every physical appearance is Naruto-like… from the very top of his head until the tip of his toenails.

Whenever they meet eye to eye, all Sasuke could see is the dull spark on Naruto's eyes.

Something really wrong with Naruto, and Sasuke's sure of it.

TBC

-----

**A/N:** Hey, just finished! Pretty short, eh? Hope you like it and review! I also hope that nobody's offended with the Barney thing. Hehe. Anyway, R&R and ja ne!


	13. Sequel 2

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update!!! I'm just so busy with stuff!

**Disclaimer**: I… I… I do not own Naruto!!!! (runs away with precious diamond-like tears flowing from my eyes)

-----

Recap:

But every physical appearance is Naruto-like… from the very top of his head until the tip of his toenails.

Whenever they meet eye to eye, all Sasuke could see is the dull spark on Naruto's eyes.

Something's really wrong with Naruto, and Sasuke's sure of it.

-----

Chapter 2: File

"I asked if there's something wrong with you."

"Something's wrong with me?? Haha, what are you talking about? Of course, nothing's wrong with me!" He replied with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Are you sure?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You've been acting strange."

"Well, are you worried?"

"Hn."

"Don't worry, teme, nothing's wrong with me." And with that, he left for the bedroom.

-----

The blonde sighed deeply as he lied down on the king-sized bed. _How long have I been acting strange since I saw that file on the lab? Well… I can do nothing about it… if this is my fate, then so it is. Wait, was I acting like Neji all along? No, I don't wanna be like Neji and just accept my fate!_

Just after pondering, he stood up, stretch, and put up a big, sunny smile on his face. He then went out of his room and greeted Sasuke like he used to, the same with everybody else.

"Is it just me or is Naruto really back to us?" Kiba asked her girlfriend.

"I-I think he's back." She stuttered like she used to.

-At Mr. Mushi's shrine-

"Oh, yes, Hokage-sama, there's something wrong with Naruto." Mr. Mushi confirmed after doing his ritual.

"W-What is it?" She asked.

"According to the information I received, there's something he saw while visiting a lab."

"Tsunade-sama, that must be the lab near Oto." Shizune said.

"Yes, the question is, what did he see there… Mr. Mushi, do you know what he saw at the lab?"

"Herm… It's a file…"

"A file? But he's never reported about it. All he said was that the lab was a replica lab." Tsunade mused over her thoughts. "Do you know what that file contains?"

"Sorry, but that's all I know."

"Alright... Shizune, we're leaving. Thank-you, Mr. Mushi." She said as she bowed and started to leave.

"Um, Hokage-sama, you forgot something." Mr. Mushi called.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry. Here's the payment." She said as she handed over some cash.

"Thank you, please come again!"

-----

"I wonder what that file contains…" Tsunade rubbed her chin as she pondered deeply.

"Maybe someone close to him was just a replica and it bothers him." Shizune replied.

"Oh, yes! That could be possible! Shizune, you're so brilliant!"

-That night-

"Hey, Akira-chan, have you already brushed your teeth?" Naruto asked as he was washing the dishes.

"Yes, Dad…" He said as he went upstairs into his room.

The telephone's ring echoed throughout the hallway into the kitchen.

"Teme, please answer the phone!"

Then the ringing stopped.

Suddenly, Naruto felt two arms wrapping around his waist. "Who was that?"

"Kokishin."

"Hm? What did she tell you?"

"She's on a mission and she won't be able to come back tonight, so that means…"

"Shut up, teme, I wouldn't want Mihana askin' again about my limping." He said as he finished washing the dishes and freeing himself from the tight embrace of the raven-hair. "And besides I still have more important business to do."

Sasuke frowned, turned his back on Naruto,… "Do what you want." … and walked away.

Naruto followed him unto their bedroom, but Sasuke locked the door.

"Hey, teme, I was just kidding!" Naruto said as he knocked on the door.

"I'm not letting you in unless you agree about it." Came the reply.

"Well, guess what: I'll just sleep in one of the guestrooms." He harrumphed and stomped away.

"Do what you want!" Sasuke shouted, but still maintaining his cold tone.

"Of course I will!" Naruto replied.

-----

_That teme! He thinks I'm stupid enough to give in to his blackmailing! Hah! He's wrong!_ Naruto thought as he slumped himself on the bed of the guestroom. _What's with the smell of this bed? It seems as if it hasn't been used for centuries…… oh well, what else can I expect from a cold-blooded, loner teme…_

-Next day at Yondaime's house-

"Ryuu, Naru-chan is here!" Ayaka called.

Yondaime came scampering down the oak-wood stairs and greeted Naruto as he sat down on the couch opposite the one Naruto's sitting at.

"So, what are you here for?" Yondaime started.

"Well, it's just natural for a son to visit his parents, right?" He replied.

"Really, well, I think you need something from me. Is it a game CD you want?"

"Ugh… yeah, do you have the Final Fantasy XII? 'Cuz you know it's been sold out in the nearest game store."

"I'm currently playing it."

"What? You left the PS2 on again?" Ayaka asked as she set down on the table two glasses and a pitcher of cold orange juice.

"Sorry, I thought Naruto here was just--"

"No excuses. No PS2 for you today, Ryuu." Ayaka scolded.

"So, that means I'll be able to borrow it, right Dad?" Naruto grinned.

"Oh, well, what else can I do…" Yondaime sighed as he poured juice onto his glass, drank it halfway, and headed for the stairs. "I'll go get it upstairs."

"Please excuse your father's childishness." Ayaka said.

"Don't worry, Mom, I'm used to it." He sweatdropped.

Yondaime came scurrying down the stairs again with a DVD game on his hand. He handed it over to Naruto. "So, you're leaving?"

"Well, I guess so. I'm so excited to play this right away!"

"Have a safe trip home, Naru-chan." Ayaka fairly said.

"Thanks, Mom. Bye!" He said as he headed over to the door. As soon as he reached for the doorknob, he halted. "Mom, Dad… If I were somebody else and not your real child, would you still treat me the same?"

They were both confused and bothered with Naruto's question.

"What are you talking about, Naruto?" Yondaime asked.

"Oh, nothing, nevermind." He chuckled and left.

"Darling, I have a bad feeling." Ayaka said.

"Same here."

-----

Naruto inserted the DVD game into the PS2. He sat down on the couch and relaxed as the intro began. Suddenly, he felt to thin arms wrap around his shoulders. "Sasuke, if it's you, I'm busy."

"Busy even for me?" The person pouted as she rested her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Oh, Ko-chan, it's you. Sorry 'bout that."

"Why? You had a fight with Tou-san again?" Kokishin asked as she sat down beside him.

"That teme, he wanted me to have 'fun' with him last night. I declined so he locked the door and told me that he won't let me in until I agreed with him. Of course I'm not that stupid to fall for that blackmail so I just slept in one of the guestrooms." He narrated.

"I bet you both had a hard time sleeping." She chuckled.

"I was even thankful I don't need to endure his you-know-what for a night!"

"Girls would kill for that, Dad." Kokishin let out a soft, enthusiastic giggle.

"Nee-san." Somebody called from behind.

"Oh, Akira!" Kokishin stood up and went to hug him, but was stopped by a C-cup bra in front of her face. "Um… my bra?"

"It's in my bathroom."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. The drainer on my bathroom was clogged the other day so I used yours instead." She sweatdropped as she hastily grabbed her underwear with a blush on her face.

He, then, went out of the room without a sound.

"He really got his traits from Tou-san." Kokishin sighed.

"I bet when he grows up he'll start acting like Sasuke with his girlfriend… or shall I say boyfriend…" Naruto sweatdropped and sighed.

"What are you playing?" Kokishin asked.

"Final Fantasy XII."

"Cool!"

-----

The two men sat on the opposite sides of the couch. One's watching T.V., and the other is constantly changing the channel.

Click.

One vein popping.

Click.

Two veins.

Click.

Three veins.

Click.

"What the heck, teme! Stop changing the channel!" Naruto boomed.

Suddenly, it stopped. Both were now quiet, watching Barney. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the show.

"Could you please change the channel?"

"You told me to stop changing the channel, and now you're telling me to change it."

"Do you really want to watch that gay show?"

"Why not?"

Then, there was silence again.

"Naruto." "Sasuke." They both called at the same time.

"You go first." Sasuke said.

"Nah, you go."

"Alright. Ugh, do you… really love me?" He blurted out with a slight blush creeping upon his face.

"What?"

"Cuz you see, since we've been together, I'm the only one who makes the move." He said without looking at him.

"What gave you that idea?"

"It's obvious."

"Oh… ah, sorry. I'm just not that sweet type." He sweatdropped.

"Ts… But how come you could be that sweet with Ko-chan?"

"Wait… Are you jealous of our daughter?"

"No! It's just that… you've never made a step to get closer to me."

"Sorry, teme." He said as he moved closer to him and snaked his arms around Sasuke's waist.

"Oh, by the way, what were you about to say?"

Quickly, Naruto took his arms away from Sasuke and stood up. "Nevermind." And he walked away.

"Hey, dobe!"

"Anyway, are you still planning on watching Barney and his gay minions or have fun with me tonight?" He said and then he darted for the bedroom.

"Would I pass?" Sasuke evilly smirked and chased after the blonde.

TBC

-----

**A/N:** I meant no offense to the Barney fans out there!! Anyway, sorry… it's short. Have you gotten any idea of what's happening to Naruto?? Sorry for the love parts. Hehe. Anyway, I hope I can update soon!


	14. Sequel 3

**A/N: **Wow! It's been a long time since I've updated. Sorry, I was banned from the computer because I didn't finish all of my assignments one time because of playing the computer. Hehe, I'm still a kid y'know. Anyway, hope you like it!

**Disclaimer**: I… I… I do not own Naruto!!!! (runs away with precious diamond-like tears flowing from my eyes)

-----

Recap:

Quickly, Naruto took his arms away from Sasuke and stood up. "Nevermind." And he walked away.

"Hey, dobe!"

"Anyway, are you still planning on watching Barney and his gay minions or have fun with me tonight?" He said and then he darted for the bedroom.

"Would I pass?" Sasuke evilly smirked and chased after the blonde.

-----

Chapter 3: File II

"Uncle Naruto, have you broken a bone again?" Mihana curiously asked.

"Of course not, Mihana." Naruto sweatdropped. _Here it goes again…_

-----

The sound of chirping birds echoed unto the full-sized master bedroom of the Uchiha Estate's Main House. There, lying lazily on the king-sized bed, is our beloved blonde, flinging playfully on his finger the deadly kunai.

The door clicked open, and there appeared Sasuke in his ANBU captain uniform.

"You're on a mission?"

"Hn." He unenthusiastically replied as he crept onto the bed and lied on it. He, then, grabbed the kunai Naruto was playing with. "Don't play with dangerous objects, dobe."

"I don't need to be told! I'm grown up already; I can do what I want." He pouted and got up.

"You're so childish." He monotonously said, but wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"Be back soon."

"Hn." And with that, he left.

-At the Hokage Office-

"Argh! What's with all this paper work? They're endless!" Tsunade complained.

"If you finished it right after I gave it to you, then it wouldn't be endless, but sad to say you'd rather go to the casino, bet, and lose rather than do your job as the Hokage." Shizune did the sermon thing again.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Suddenly, there came a knock.

"Come in." Tsunade replied.

"Hokage-sama, what do you need?"

"Uchiha, I've been waiting for you! I have a 'top secret' mission for you." Tsunade grinned evilly.

-----

"Akira-chan! I've got something for you!" Naruto beamed happily as he knocked on Akira's door.

He opened the door and saw Akira sitting by the floor, examining his things.

"What is it, Dad?" He snobbishly asked, irritated by his father's extremely loud voice.

"Here." Naruto smiled as he handed him over a watch… an orange watch.

"What's this?" Akira asked.

"Are you blind? Of course it's a watch."

"Yes, I know it's a watch… but… orange?"

"Why? What's wrong with an orange watch?"

"Dad, ninjas don't wear bright-colored things since they might be easily caught."

"Oohh… okay… I'll keep it to myself then…" Naruto frowned with a depressing aura engulfing him.

"Hn…" At what he saw, Akira sighed and snatched the watch from Naruto's hand. "Alright, alright, I'll keep it…"

"Hurray! Let me put it on you." Naruto grinned cheerfully as he got the wrist watch and attached it on Akira's wrist.

_I should've not fallen for his trap…_ Akira sweatdropped.

"There! Hey, Akira-chan, why don't we go out? The weather looks nice today." Naruto invited.

"Hn." Akira answered.

"You sure got your attitude from your tou-san."

-----

"Dobe, I'm home." Sasuke called as he removed his boots.

No reply…

"Naruto?" Sasuke called again and searched the whole mansion.

Suddenly, he heard some rushing water coming from the kitchen.

"Naruto!"

"Tou-san, you're looking for Dad? Well, he left a note saying that he went out with Akira-chan. He said they won't be back until afternoon." Kokishin informed.

"Good."

"Hm?" She was confused by his reply.

"No, it's nothing." He replied as he walked towards their room. _I must find that file._

So, he searched the whole room, but found none. He, then, investigated the whole mansion, but still, there was no sign of any suspicious file anywhere.

-----

"YAWN!!! What a nice day!" He stretched while lying down on the green grass.

"Dad." Akira called.

"Yes?"

"Let's spar."

"Haha! Bring it on!" Naruto smirked as he got up and went into a fighting stance, but suddenly, it began to rain. "Huh? It's raining?"

"…"

"Let's go home; I don't want you to catch a cold."

-----

_Sigh… Where did that dobe hide that damn file?!_ Sasuke grumped with a vein popping on his forehead as he threw himself onto the couch. _I've searched everywhere!_

All of a sudden, he remembered the instant ramen closet of Naruto. He, then, rushed to it and banged it open. _Now, where could it be?_

-----

"Ko-chan, we're home!" Naruto called.

"Oh, hi, Dad! Hey, there Akira-chan! You arrived earlier than expected! …… Wow! A cute orange watch! Where did you get it?" Kokishin neared Akira to glance at the watch.

"I got it for him!" Naruto boasted.

"Aw… How come you got it for him and you don't have anything for me?" Kokishin pouted.

"What are you saying? Of course, I got something for you, too!" Naruto grinned as he handed over a watch identical to the watch Akira was wearing.

"Hurray! I got the same watch! Now, everybody will know that we're siblings, Akira-chan!" Kokishin chirped merrily.

_Oh, great… Why have I accepted this watch in the first place?_ Akira sighed.

"Oh… I'm getting hungry. I'll go get a ramen from my closet. Akira and Kokishin, go get lunch, too."

-----

_Damn! That dobe sure is good with hiding things! _Sasuke thought.

Suddenly, he heard some footsteps coming from the outside. He also heard Naruto's stupid song.

_OMG! It's Naruto! Gotta hide!_ Sasuke panicked. _Oh, yeah, I'll just hide here in the closet._

Naruto banged the door open with a lunatic grin plastered on his face. "Time for ramen!"

_Oh, no! He's getting ramen!_ Sasuke thought.

Naruto tried opening the closet, but it won't budge. "Huh? What's wrong with it? Is it already broken?"

_No… go away!_ Sasuke bit his lip as he hold on tightly on the door. Sweat trickled down his face.

"C'mon! Open up! I'm getting hungrier!" Naruto tried harder to open the door.

_Go away!_

"Open up!" He put full force on pulling the door open. At last, it opened and out popped the Uchiha who fell on the floor.

"Teme! What are you doing?! Are you trying to eat my precious ramen?!" Naruto's eyes flickered with anger.

"O-Of course not! He stammered as he stood up.

"Then what are you doing?!"

"I-I was just looking for something!"

"And what are you looking for?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I was… hunting for a mouse… Yeah, I've been hunting for a mouse!"

"Whatever, teme. Now, get out!"

With his chin up, Sasuke walked out of the room. Man, it did hurt his pride to be caught like that…

Out of the blue, he stopped, turned around, and glared at Naruto. "Where's that file?"

"What file?" Naruto replied, a little bit of surprised.

"THAT file. I mean the one you found at the lab near Otogakure."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…" He said and turned his back on Sasuke.

"I'm gonna find it."

"You'll definitely be searching in vain."

"Hn." And with that, he left.

"Sasuke… I'm sorry…"

-----

The raven-haired man sat still on the couch, staring at the ceiling. He was really frustrated by the dobe's stubbornness.

Suddenly, there was a doorbell. Sasuke got up and opened the door; it's a ninja.

"Uchiha-san, Hokage-sama is calling for you."

"Hn."

-Hokage Office-

There came a knock on the door.

"Come in, Uchiha." Tsunade answered.

He came in.

"Orochimaru is coming."

"Orochimaru?" His eyes narrowed by the eerie name.

"Yes, He must be approaching the east gate by now."

"Got it." He said as he left for the east gate.

-----

Naruto burst out from the closed door.

"Baa-chan! I heard Orochimaru is coming!"

"Actually, Uchiha just went there."

With that, Naruto walked towards the door, but was stopped by Tsunade.

"What are you planning to do?"

"Nothing, I just want to ask him some questions…"

"Wait, I have a plan."

-Konoha East Gate-

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, long time no see." Orochimaru purred.

"Hn."

"Do you want to come with me?" He invited.

"Orochimaru!" Somebody called.

"Why, if it isn't the replica."

Sasuke turned to see who Orochimaru was talking about. "Replica?"

-----

**A/N:** Who's the replica? Find out on the next chapter! Well, there are some clues so I guess you've figured it out yourself. Hehe. Anyway, please review! Ja ne!

(I hope it won't take this long before I update… hehe…)


	15. sequel 4

**A/N:** Whew! I thought it would take me more than a month to update again!! Anyway, please enjoy and thanks for the reviews! Oh, haha, I forgot to tell you, Yondaime's name isn't really Ryuu, but Arashi… Well, that's according to my dependable source.

**Disclaimer**: I… I… I do not own Naruto!!!! (runs away with precious diamond-like tears flowing from my eyes) Suikoden II is also mentioned here. I don't own it either.

-----

Recap:

"Orochimaru!" Somebody called.

"Why, if it isn't the replica."

Sasuke turned to see who Orochimaru was talking about. "Replica?"

-----

Chapter 4: Imbecilic Pedophile

"Orochimaru, I've got a few questions for you." The man said.

"Defeat me, and I'll willingly answer any question you'll ask, Naruto." Orochimaru said as he formed some hand-seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

There appeared a giant snake that started to attack Naruto.

"Naruto's… a… replica…?" Sasuke just stood there, still processing the delicate information in his mind.

Suddenly, the snake aimed for Sasuke.

"Teme, look out!" Naruto yelled.

"Hm?" But it was too late; Sasuke was knocked out by the snake.

"Damn it! That's so weak of you, Sasuke." He scolded as he placed the unconscious body away from the battlefield. "You are the ANBU captain afterall."

"You're beloved has gone weak, Naruto."

"Shut up! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

/Flashback/

"What's your plan?" Naruto asked.

"Since we cannot battle here inside the village, you must lure Orochimaru out of Konoha. After that, we'll be sending reinforcements." Tsunade explained.

"Orochimaru won't be fooled that easily." Naruto countered.

"Well, of course, I'm not that stupid either. He must be aiming for Uchiha Sasuke. For you to lure out Orochimaru, I'll be sending a ninja to accompany Sasuke out of Konoha, but I'll tell him to do it conspicuously so that Orochimaru would notice them, which leads to him being lured out of the village. From there, I'll be sending Yondaime and myself as reinforcements. Jiraiya and the others will guard Konoha in case Orochimaru would be sending his own back up."

"Got it." He started to leave.

"And Naruto, I forgot to tell you something."

"Hm?"

"Take care."

"I sure will."

/End of Flashback/

_Damn it, Sasuke being unconscious would screw the plan up. I hope the ninja would arrive to assist him. _Naruto thought.

Surprisingly, the snake aimed for the unconscious Sasuke, but Naruto blocked it, which ended up with the snake's fang plunging onto Naruto's arm. Good thing he quickly charged a Rasengan onto the snake even before it tore the skin it has bit. _Damn! It's bleeding excessively! Teme, you're such a burden!!_

Out of the blue, somebody signaled to Naruto. _It must be the ninja._

Naruto nodded and the ninja conspicuously carried Sasuke out of Konoha.

Orochimaru noticed this and followed them.

"It's show time." Naruto smirked.

Out of Konoha, Orochimaru still followed them. "Where do you think you're bringing Sasuke-kun?"

The ninja froze up and prayed to God that the others would be arriving.

"Orochimaru!" Somebody called from behind.

"Hm?" He turned to identify who called him. There stood Yondaime, Tsunade, and Naruto.

-----

"Konohamaru-sensei! Konohamaru-sensei!!" A 12-year-old girl called.

"What is it, Atsuko?" The jounin asked.

"Akira's nowhere to be found!" She replied.

"What?"

-----

"Are you not yet tired, Orochimaru?" Tsunade smirked.

"Shut up, Tsunade!" He hissed while wiping the blood from his lips. _If he hasn't arrived yet, my plans would be destroyed!_

"Feel like backing out?" Naruto asked.

Unexpectedly, a little boy came running unto the battlefield.

"Akira! What the heck are you doing here?!" Naruto yelled.

"I can't just sit there while everybody's having the action here." He replied.

"You came just in time, young boy. Kabuto!!"

Suddenly, Kabuto appeared behind Akira, grabbed him, and jumped towards Orochimaru.

"What!" They were all surprised.

"Kukuku… Well, of course, since Sasuke-kun is old now, I'm more interested with his son, Akira-chan. He has the same potential as Sasuke-kun afterall."

"Why you, imbecilic pedophile! HAND OVER MY SON!!" Naruto screamed.

"What am I? Stupid?" Orochimaru mocked.

"Hand over my son or else…"

"Or else what?" He grinned.

"Or else… Heh! I'll make sure you never make that stupid grin again!! I'll chop you up! Grind you up! Cut you into pieces! Dry you on the sun! Bury you to the ground! Piss on you! Then I'll dig you up! Pull you! Stretch you! Drag you around! And then… and then… in any case, I'll never forgive you!! Believe it!!"

"Wow… that's some speech you've got there, Naruto." Tsunade commented.

"I never knew he'd memorized that line…" Yondaime sweatdropped.

"What do you mean, Yondaime?" Tsunade asked.

"It's a line of Victor from Suikoden whenever he sees Neclord… But he just added his favorite line…" He explained.

"Whatever! I'll be taking Akira!! Ja ne!" And he vanished.

"Orochimaru!! (censored) you to hell!!!!!" Naruto roared.

"I'm sorry, Naruto… I miscalculated… I thought he was after Sasuke again…" Tsunade said with her head bowed.

"I'm going after him." Naruto said.

"No, Naruto, it could be dangerous!" Tsunade said.

"I must save my son!"

"Naruto, look at you! Do you think you would be able to reclaim Akira with your current condition?"

Then, Naruto gazed down at his extremely bleeding arm which the snake bit. "Damn it…"

-----

Slowly, Sasuke fluttered his eyes open. He sat up. "Where am I?"

"Sasuke-kun, you're awake!" The pink-haired medic nin neared the man on the bed.

"What happened?"

"You were knocked out early in the battle with Orochimaru." Sakura said.

"Oh, yeah… Wait, I gotta go. Naruto needs me."

"The battle is over. Naruto is by the next room." The frown never escaped Sakura's lips.

"Why? Did something bad happen?"

"You better ask Naruto himself…"

So, he got up and rushed to the next room.

"Naruto!"

"Hey."

"Are you okay? You're not hurt or anything?"

"…"

"Huh? Say something!"

"Orochimaru… that bastard… He got our son, Akira…"

"What?"

"Damn!! If only I had been extra careful not to be gnawed by that dim-witted snake, I should've gone after that lunatic, imbecilic, pedophilic, phallic madcap!" He burst out.

"Phallic?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that word." Naruto blushed. "Anyway, after Miss—what's your name?"

"Aiko, sir." The medic-nin replied with a blush.

"After Miss Aiko is finished with curing my wounds, I would go after the said madcap."

"I'm going with you!" Sasuke said.

"Fine, but don't be a burden like the way you are earlier." He hissed.

Suddenly, Sasuke's world was crumbling apart because of Naruto's words. He never knew he had been a burden. He always thought that he was strong, even stronger than Naruto, but earlier he had just been sleeping while Naruto and the others were fighting against Orochimaru. It really did hurt him a lot to realize that he was weaker than Naruto.

He is an ANBU captain, and Naruto is just a jounin, but still, it seemed like he is weaker than Naruto. He felt so small; he just wanted the ground to swallow him up alive after hearing those hurtful words.

"Sasuke!!"

"Y-Yeah?"

"For how long will you be standing stupid there?! I'm going!" Naruto said.

"Hn." He replied.

-Otogakure Gate-

The two ninjas stayed hidden behind the bushes as the moon shone.

"Naruto, what are you planning to do? A war between Konoha and Oto might start if they caught us trespassing." Sasuke warned.

"We won't enter Otogakure." Naruto answered.

"Huh?"

"I know exactly where Orochimaru is hiding."

"Where?"

"Follow me."

So, they dashed north of Otogakure, across Hum Lake, and unto the entrance of a hidden lab.

"What is this place?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a replica lab."

"A replica lab?"

"This is a place where Tsunade-baa-chan sent me on a mission the other day. It was known to be abandoned, but I've seen evidences that it's still not abandoned and that Orochimaru is the mastermind of the founding of this lab."

"I see."

"C'mon."

So, they cautiously entered the lab.

"Beyond this door is the main office. Orochimaru must be there. Are you ready?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded.

They busted the door open and there appeared Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Akira.

"Akira!" Naruto called.

"Kukuku… This boy here is not Akira. He is Daisuke. The Akira you're talking about is in the replica tube in the main lab. That Akira is so stubborn; he wouldn't want me to use his body." Orochimaru grinned.

"So, you mean you've replicated Akira, too?!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes, soon enough Daisuke will be absorbing all the life chakra that is remaining on Akira, and just like what happened with the true Naruto, Akira will die."

"Why you (censored)?!"

"See you next time, Naruto and Sasuke!" And with that, they vanished again.

"Damn it! Damn it!! Damn it!!!" He stood up and searched the office for a file that would help save the life of Akira. Sasuke did the same.

-----

"Naruto, is this the file you're looking for?" Sasuke asked as he approached Naruto.

Naruto scanned the file. "Yeah! This is it!"

So, he read through it and became quiet after reading it.

"So, what does it say?"

"…" He seemed to be thinking.

"Naruto?"

"Before Akira runs out of life chakra, one must share some of his life chakra by using the Chakura Idou no Jutsu."

"I see, but how can we do that?"

"I'll do it." He stood up.

"But wait, if you give your life chakra to Akira, you'll be risking your life."

Naruto stayed quiet for a bit and then placed his right hand on his chest. "Once I've been afraid to die, but after experiencing death twice, I've lost that fear. He's our son, so I'll do anything for him, even if it means dying for the third time. And besides… I don't own this life chakra I have anyway…"

"You don't own your life chakra?"

"Yes, when the true Naruto was just 4 years old, he was kidnapped by Orochimaru, thinking that he could absorb the chakra of the Kyuubi from the replica and make another one to continue the absorption, but that's not the case. The original died because replicas tend to absorb the life chakra of their originals and continually do it to sustain them until the life chakra of their originals is emptied, so they die. And the file you're talking about; it contains the information of me and the true Naruto. You see, I just stole his life chakra and I'm not the true Naruto."

"No, for us, you are and always be our Naruto." He tried his best to cheer him up.

"Teme, don't ever say that cheesy line again. You make me feel that you're the one who's a replica. Believe it!"

"Hn." Sasuke blushed.

"Anyway, I've made up my mind."

"So, you mean…"

He grinned. "Well, of course! Dying would be a piece of cake for me 'cuz I've been through it twice!"

Sasuke smirked by Naruto's statement. "You're such a dobe, dobe."

"You shut your fat mouth, teme! Haha… it's so nice calling you that…"

"Don't say that. You're making me think that it will be your last time to call me that."

"Hehe, sorry… Sorry for calling you a burden before… I didn't mean to say that… I was just… well… outraged…"

"Stop it! I don't wanna here anymore of your say-goodbye-like words!"

"Hahahah… sorry again. Anyhow, let's go; our son is waiting for us!"

TBC

-----

**A/N:** Hey, guys! There, you already know that Naruto's just a replica, but the question is do you think Naruto will die for the third time? Let's find out on the next chapter! Oh, by the way, the Chakura Idou no Jutsu(Chakra Movement Technique) is just made-up by me. I don't even know if I'm right with my Japanese use of words. Please review and ja ne!

(Sasuke is so OOC.)


	16. Sequel 5

**A/N:** Whew! It's been an eon since my last update!! Hahaha!! Sorry ;p Thanks for your reviews! Anyway, please R&R!!

**Disclaimer**: I… I… I do not own Naruto!!!! (runs away with precious diamond-like tears flowing from my eyes)

-----

Recap:

He grinned. "Well, of course! Dying would be a piece of cake for me 'cuz I've been through it twice!"

Sasuke smirked by Naruto's statement. "You're such a dobe, dobe."

"You shut your fat mouth, teme! Haha… it's so nice calling you that…"

"Don't say that. You're making me think that it will be your last time to call me that."

"Hehe, sorry… Sorry for calling you a burden before… I didn't mean to say that… I was just… well… outraged…"

"Stop it! I don't wanna here anymore of your say-goodbye-like words!"

"Hahahah… sorry again. Anyhow, let's go; our son is waiting for us!"

-----

Chapter 5: The Risk

"This computer says that Akira's within Replica Tube No. 1503." Naruto informed.

"Hn… Let's go."

-----

"1499… 1500… 1501… 1502… 1503! Hey, Sasuke, here's our kid!"

"Yeah, I know." He said while typing in some code. Well, he's trying to release their son from the tube.

"Oi, teme! Stupid as always, eh? Why do that if we can do this?" Naruto foxily grinned with an out-of-nowhere pipe on his hand.

"Look who's stupid," he said as he intelligently closed his eyes, "if we do that…"

'CRASH!!'

"Huh? …… What did you just do, you usuratonkachi?!"

"I… released our son?"

"You might've killed him."

"WHAT!? Why didn't you tell me earlier, teme!??!" He yelled rushing to Akira's side. "Are you alive, Akira-chan!? Answer me!!!"

_Hmph… I tried to tell you…_ Sasuke thought, rolling his eyes.

"Whew! He's still breathing!"

"Good." He monotonously replied.

"…"

"Hn?"

"His heart-rate is dangerously dropping… I already need to perform that jutsu…"

"Are you sure that you'll do this? I mean, if ever you made a mistake here, you may die."

"Teme, he's our son; I just can't let him die there. And besides I don't really own this life-chakra that I have now…"

"Naruto…… Damn it! If only I know how to perform that jutsu…" He burst out.

"Sasuke," Naruto touched the pale cheeks of his husband, "I've made my decision… Don't worry, I promise that I won't die."

"If you break that promise, I'll follow you just to make sure that you'll be sorry."

The meaning may not be floating on the water, but Naruto truly understood what Sasuke meant. "You don't have to do that, teme. By the way, it's time that we save our son."

"Hn."

So, Naruto neared his son and made some hand-seals. Then, he focused his right hand on Akira's chest. An emerald light beamed from Naruto's hand unto Akira's chest and soon enough, that light engulfed them.

"Naruto!"

"Don't come near, Sasuke!"

Soon, the light faded away.

"He'll be waking up soon." Naruto said.

"Oh, good. Are you okay?" Sasuke tried to ask monotonously, but anxiousness was evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay…" Naruto collapsed.

"Damn it, dobe, don't lie to me." He scolded after catching him.

"Hehe, I guess I'm a bit tired." Naruto grinned weakly.

"Maybe it's best if we spend the night here. I don't think Orochimaru will be back here."

"Good idea…" He replied as he fell into a deep slumber.

-Next day-

The sun shone down unto the angel-carved face of Akira. He fluttered his eyes open and sat up.

"Good thing your awake, Akira. I've caught some fish from the lake. Breakfast is ready so wake your dad up now." Sasuke said.

Akira shook Naruto lightly.

_Weird… He usually wakes up easily…_ He thought as he shook harder. "Dad, wake up now. Breakfast is ready."

Even as he shook harder, Naruto didn't move a finger.

"Dad! Wake up!" Akira yelled.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"It's Dad. I can't wake him up, Tou-san!"

"What!" Sasuke rushed to Naruto's side and started shaking him madly. "Dobe! Wake up!!"

-Inside Naruto's mind-

_Huh… It's been a long time since I've been here…_ He thought as he wandered the factory-like hallway. At the end of it was a colossal gate with a small paper saying, 'Sign' attached on it.

"Naruto…" Somebody called from the shadow beyond the bars.

"K-Kyuubi, right?" He replied.

Two fierce eyes and a terrifying set of teeth appeared.

"Why am I here again?" Naruto asked.

"You've transferred almost all of your life-chakra on that kid. Because of that, your physical form is now suffering a shut-down."

"Oh… So, that's what happened." He bowed his head down, realizing the consequence of his actions. "Is… there any way that I can go back to consciousness?"

"Of course there is." Kyuubi smirked.

"And what's that supposed to be?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You will have to borrow some life-chakra from my unlimited supply of them."

"I know what you're up to." He frowned.

"But if you're that desperate to go back to consciousness, then you will take that risk." The Kyuubi's smirk widened even more.

"Well, guess what—I won't be taking that risk."

"It's up to you, but if you've changed your mind, just approach me. By the way, you can hear everything on the outside from here."

"Wait, I thought you had vanished along with the other eight Bijuu. Why are you here?"

"Um… well… This is my place okay!"

"This is my body."

"Heck, I don't want to be inside Kokishin's body neither do I want to be in that humongous statue where we were sealed."

"Talk about humongous…" Naruto rolled his eyes.

-In the real world-

"There's no use; he's not waking up, but he's still breathing." Sasuke said.

"Why is Dad like that?" Akira asked.

"You were dying last night because your life-chakra was being transferred drastically to your replica, Daisuke. You're dad performed a kinjutsu that had transferred his life-chakra to you for you to survive. That's why…"

"Dad… why did you do that…?"

"We better be going to Konoha soon before Oto ninjas find out that we're here." Sasuke said as he carried Naruto on a piggyback.

"Hai."

-Konohagakure-

"Sasuke-kun! Akira-chan! I'm glad you're safe!" A pink-haired medic-nin approached them. "Wait… where's Naruto?"

"He's on my back."

"My… What happened to him?" Sakura asked.

"He doesn't wake up." Akira answered. "Please attend to him, Aunt Sakura."

"Sure…" She replied and being an incredibly strong woman next to Tsunade, she carried Naruto and went to the hospital. _I didn't know Naruto is this light…_

_I've always wanted to be this close to Sakura when I was a kid…_ Naruto thought.

Sakura laid the sleeping ninja on a white hospital bed. Tsunade examined Naruto and did some tests.

"Hm… His body is having a temporary shut-down because his life-chakra was almost completely drained out from him." Tsunade said.

"How long will he be sleeping?" Sakura asked.

"It'll probably take an ordinary person 20 years before he comes back to consciousness, but because Naruto is no ordinary person, he'll be back within 5 years."

"But why does it take that long?"

"It's life-chakra we're talking about here. When you were born, you were given 100 percent of the life-chakra you can contain. After a tough battle, you may be confined to a hospital for a week or maybe a month, but that'll take only about 5 to 20 percent of your life-chakra. In Naruto's case, he lost 90 percent of his life-chakra. That's why it'll take him 5 years just to be back to his consciousness."

"…" She quieted down.

"I'll be going; some other patients need me." Tsunade said as she exited the room.

Sakura sat down beside Naruto and gently touched his pale, whiskered cheeks.

"Naruto… Y'know… I hate the way you grin, the way you talk, the way you move… just… everything! I've always thought that I hate you… but the truth is… I… love you… In a friendly way, though. You were always by my side… You did everything to help me… But now… I can't do anything to help you…"

_Sakura… it's okay…_ Naruto said in his mind.

Suddenly, tears streamed down her flushed cheeks. "Darn it! What kind of a medic-nin am I?! Why can't I heal you?! Of all people, why is it you?! Why?! Why?!"

_Sakura……_

She started wiping her tears with her hands. "Haha… It's useless to be talking to someone who's sleeping… If you hear what I'm saying right now, you'll probably be rolling on the floor and laughing! Hahaha! But… but I would rather see you like that…"

-Outside the hospital-

"Oi, Sasuke!" A slender man with a high ponytail that wears an ANBU uniform approached. A beautiful blonde woman and a cute little chocolate-haired kid were following him.

"Hey." He replied.

"I heard Naruto's in the hospital." Ino said.

"Yeah… The Hyuuga cousins went inside just before you came."

"Will Uncle Naruto be alright?" Mihana asked Ino.

"I dunno, hun." Ino replied. "Ah, Sasuke-kun, how is he?"

"I don't wanna know…" He coldly answered back.

Shikamaru went inside, mumbling something like, "troublesome." Mihana just followed him.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, won't you come, too?" Ino asked.

"I… I can't see him like that…" Sasuke turned his back on her.

"Okay, then, see 'yah later." She said as she went inside, too.

-After several months-

'Cling, clang!' The door-chime rang.

"Welcome to--" Ino turned her head. "Oh… Hey, there, Shika-kun. Would you want some lunch?"

Suddenly, an earthquake occurred.

"Mommy! I'm scared!!" Mihana cried as she clung to Ino's skirt.

"It's ok, hun." She hugged her. Then, the earthquake stopped. "The earthquakes are getting more frequent recently. I wonder what's up."

"So troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed.

-Somewhere near Konoha-

"Orochimaru-sama, everything's ready. Please give us a signal when we'll be attacking Konohagakure." A ninja informed.

Orochimaru smirked evilly. "We'll be attacking right after the sun sets. Kukukuku…"

TBC

-----

**A/N:** Hey, there! I hope my plot doesn't get worse. Hehe. Pray that the next chapter won't take this long again! Hahahaha! Please R&R! Thanks!

By the way, I just made up the Chakura Idou no Jutsu. I don't even know if my Japanese is right! Haha. And hey! I thought the 9 Bijuu are gone! How come Kyuubi is still here?!

Kyuubi: "It's because I'm the protagonist and this is my story."

Sammix: "It's not your story! It's mine! So, out you go and don't you ever come back! (Kicks Kyuubi out of the house)"

Kyuubi: "(Whines…) But if it weren't for me, Naruto would be dead…"

Sammix: "Oh, yeah… Hehe, sorry! (Pulls Kyuubi in) Would you want some cookies?"

Ja ne!!!!!!!


	17. Sequel 6

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! To **emi-kun**, oh yes, I know that it gets boring… (Cries) I don't even know why people still read this story even though the plot goes around again and again!

**Disclaimer**: I… I… I do not own Naruto!!!! (runs away with precious diamond-like tears flowing from my eyes)

-----

Recap:

-Somewhere near Konoha-

"Orochimaru-sama, everything's ready. Please give us a signal when we'll be attacking Konohagakure." A ninja informed.

Orochimaru smirked evilly. "We'll be attacking right after the sun sets. Kukukuku…"

-----

Chapter 6:

The last glimpse of the golden sun has vanished unto the mountains and the night has loomed at Konohagakure.

"It's so quiet tonight… isn't it, Naruto?" Sakura whispered unto the slumbering ninja as she gazed at Konoha.

_Yeah…_

All of a sudden, the emergency bell rang and a giant snake broke through the Konoha West Gate.

"Haruno-san, a lot of people is hurt; we need you at the West Gate!" A medic-nin burst at the door.

"I'll be right there." She tenderly stroke Naruto's cheek. "Fuyuko, please take care of Naruto."

And she left.

"Kukuku… She didn't even notice that I'm here!" Fuyuko removed her mask to reveal a menace.

_O-Orochimaru!!!_

"Poor Naruto—you took the risk of dying just to save your son. I'm so touched." Orochimaru pouted sarcastically.

_What the hell do you want?! …… As if he can hear me…_ Naruto mentally rolled his eyes.

"Orochimaru!!" A raven-haired man busted through the door.

"My, my, my! If it isn't Sasuke-kun!"

Unexpectedly, somebody gripped Sasuke from behind and another blind-folded his eyes to keep him from using his Sharingan.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Orochimaru-sama?" One who had a very familiar voice asked.

"Akira! What are you doing here?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Tsk tsk tsk… He's not Akira; he's Daisuke, Sasuke my dear."

"Why you imbecilic, pedophilic, phallic retard!" Sasuke screeched.

_Hey, that's my line!_ Naruto mentally roared.

"Phallic…?" Orochimaru asked.

"Er…" _Damn it, Naruto!_

"He's tied now with a chakra-infused rope, Orochimaru-sama. It'll keep him from using chakra." A white-haired man with round eyeglasses informed.

"Good."

"What do you want?" Sasuke hissed.

"Actually, I'm just buying some time. By midnight, this earth will be crumbling to pieces because a new world that I've created through replication would sip all of this world's life-chakra. It's just like what happened to Naruto and his original."

_Me… and my… original…_

"But why… Why do you have to make another world?!"

"… It's a secret!"

Naruto mentally fell on his head with a big sweatdrop hanging on it.

"Anyway, that explains the earthquakes."

-Inside Naruto's mind-

"Hey, kit, are you sure you don't want to borrow my life-chakra?" Kyuubi asked.

"Shut up. I don't need it and I know exactly what you're up to."

"Fine!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hey, kit, I promise that I won't take over!"

"I don't believe you."

"Fine!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hey, kit--"

"Can't you see that I'm thinking right now?!" Naruto yelled.

"Sorry…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hey, kit!"

"What now?" He growled.

"You used the Chakura Idou no Jutsu thingy when you saved Akira right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Maybe if you used that, you'll be able to save the earth!"

"Well, you've got a point there."

"But you're the only one who knows about Orochimaru's plan that can perform that kinjutsu, right?"

"I think I know where this conversation is leading to, but I guess there's no other way…"

-10:30pm at the real world-

"Kabuto, Daisuke, keep guard. Nature calls." Orochimaru commanded and left.

_Seriously… at a time like this…?_ Kabuto thought.

"Kabuto-san." Daisuke called.

When Kabuto turned to ask why Daisuke called him, he was surprised by a super-duper ultra magnetic… (ahem… too much cartoon-watching…) punch on the nose that quickly drove Kabuto unconscious.

"What's happening?" Sasuke asked as he can't see because his eyes were covered.

The blind-fold and the chakra-infused rope were removed from Sasuke.

"But why?" Sasuke asked again.

"Tou-san, it's me."

"Akira? But I thought you were Daisuke."

"Well, I used that look-alike to my advantage. I've beaten him up to a pulp a while ago and disguised as Daisuke."

"You've beaten yourself?"

"Tou-san, he was replicated from me yesterday. There's no way I'll lose to who I was yesterday." Akira explained.

"You've been improving, Akira-chan." Somebody said.

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke called. "B-But I thought you're supposed to be back after 5 years!"

"Nothing's impossible with the Kyuubi's help."

"Kyuubi? But I thought--"

"Shush, shush! Hey, Akira, do you know where they performed the replication?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah… It's in a secret cave where the Akatsuki's hideout formally was."

"Good. Can you please tell Tsunade that Orochimaru's currently in the comfort room?"

"Sure." Akira said as he went off.

Sasuke tried to say something, but Naruto just hugged him tightly. "N-Naruto?"

"This may sound a little funny… and cheesy… but… I love you… Do you love me?"

"Well, I do love you, but…"

"Thank-you… I hope you will forgive me for what I'm about to do."

But before he realized, Sasuke was shot at the back by a syringe.

"What's this…?" Suddenly, he felt sleepy. "Naruto… don't tell me you're planning to… stop the replication… all by yourself…"

"I'm really sorry, Sasuke. I can't afford to lose everybody… especially you…"

"But… if you do this… you're… gonna… die…"

"One death is better than billions of it." He said as he gently touched Sasuke's face and kissed his forehead.

"No…"

"I gotta go…" He turned his back on Sasuke. "Goodbye… teme…"

"Dobe…!"

-After two years (Kokishin's POV)-

Uncle Lee and Aunt Sakura finally got together, while Aunt Hinata and Uncle Kiba had their first son, Inuko.

Aunt Tenten and Uncle Neji must be having their honeymoon now, but Uncle Neji canceled it because he said it's not a ninja thing. Hehe, the truth is that he's just really nervous, but that also made Aunt Tenten really furious! She threatened Uncle Neji that she would divorce him if they won't have a honeymoon. That's why he's now asking some tips from their former teacher, Gai-sensei.

Uncle Shikamaru and Aunt Ino had their second daughter, Haruhana. Aunt Ino wants a male child; that's why she's asking Uncle Shikamaru out again, but he says it's troublesome.

Akira-chan already has Aunt Ino's daughter, Mihana-chan, as her girlfriend. They may be still young to start a relationship, but hey, Dad and Tou-san also started around that age, right? Well, I've always thought that Akira-chan likes her by the way he blushes whenever she's around.

Last month, I succeeded Tsunade-sama as Hokage. She needed to retire because of old age, but she still looks like she's in mid-twenties! My golly, I totally hate the paperworks!!

Tou-san said with weird smile that all of these things happened because of a prankster kid's curiosity. That totally left me confused… I mean, how come it all came from curiosity, let alone a prankster kid's?

By the way, Orochimaru is now securely imprisoned. Guess what, he was arrested in the hospital comfort-room doing his thing! Haha!

Speaking of the hospital, Tou-san bought a hospital-room where Dad… left him two years ago… He visits it often, but now, he's with me. We're here at a coffee shop near the hospital where we can view above the Hokage Mountain a large stone monument with somebody's face sculpted on it. It was in honor of the hero who sacrificed his life to save the whole world. And that hero is my dad.

"Hey, have you heard?" Somebody said from a table next to us.

"What?" Another asked.

"About the mysterious golden-haired ninja that travels on a humongous frog! They say he had weird fox-like whiskers on his cheeks and wears a ridiculous orange outfit, but they also say that he's extremely powerful! He was last spotted at Suna!"

"Yeah! Actually, I was there and I've seen him with my own eyes! I was nearly squished when his pet frog came jumping!! But… he really looks familiar to me. I think I've seen him before… But I don't remember where…"

Tou-san and I looked at each other for a moment until we both smiled happily.

"He's alive."

-Somewhere far away (Normal POV)-

A tan man with a sun-kissed hair and fox-like whiskers stood firmly on a massive red frog. He closed his eyes as he savored the soothing breeze of the sea.

_Someday, we'll meet again… Maybe not in this lifetime… Maybe after thousands or millions of years… But I promise unto you… someday…we will…_

END

-----

**A/N:** Hey, that was quick! Yeah, I know, I know… Another rushed ending… I'm trying to work on another sequel… but… I don't really know if it'll be a sequel. I don't even know if this story will be my last! Hahaha! If you like my story, please tell me in a review so that I'll make another one! Convince me!! Bwahahahahahhaha!!

Oh, by the way, the thing about Orochimaru—I made it a secret because I don't know what reason I'll put there! But maybe it's because Jiraiya dumped him and he wanted to replicate the world so that he will have another chance with Jiraiya!!!! GYAAA!!!!

Please review!! Ja ne!!!!

(Currently hooked up to RuHana pairing… Hehe, certified shounen ai lover here…)


End file.
